Facilis descensus Averni
by S Nuur
Summary: El fuego siempre ha ejercido sobre los mortales la fascinación de lo sagrado, de lo peligroso, de lo destructivo. Roman Republic AU
1. Prólogo

**La clasificación subirá a M en el capítulo 2.  
**

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Bríndisi. 49 a.C.**

El año es el 460 desde la fundación de la República. El lugar, el puerto de Brundisium.

Pero, igual que a un bosque talado no puede llamárselo bosque, un puerto sin barcos no es ya digno de llamarse puerto. Es un erial, una ruina, una masa de agua yerma que hiede a humo y a brea.

Ya no se divisan velas en el horizonte. Los barcos han huido y con ellos Pompeyo, que una vez fue "el Grande", cruzando el Adriático rumbo al Oriente. Mientras tanto Brundisium, sitiada y tomada por asalto, tiembla todavía tras las puertas atrancadas y los postigos clavados, y se asoma temerosa a una rendija para ver cómo una legión ociosa vaga por sus calles.

No es aquel lugar para una mujer, y sin embargo allí está ella: sola, erguida, vigilante, simulando un valor que no siente. Lleva en la liga un puñal que no sabría cómo usar, y por toda armadura una pesada capa que oculta sus humildes vestiduras. La capa está ajada y raída por el uso, descolorida por el sol y los elementos, y la lluvia de las últimas horas la ha oscurecido y vuelto pesada, pero en ella aun se adivina el intenso color carmesí: es la capa de un oficial, y la muchacha confía en que la protegerá de los lobos hambrientos que pasan a su lado, relamiéndose, mientras ella espera.

Ella es joven, de poco más de veinte años, y hermosa, al menos para quienes no saben que sus vestiduras ocultan terribles cicatrices. Una vez, fue una esclava. Sesenta denarios de plata entregó su último amo por la doncella que fue: quince años, dulce como las cerezas y mansa como un corderito. ¡Sesenta denarios! Casi la mitad del precio del caballo, que es una mala bestia poseída por demonios.

El olor a humo inquieta al animal, pero la joven sujeta las riendas con lo que ella cree que es mano firme, y espera. Él ha dicho: "Espérame", y ella espera.

•••

–Estoy buscando a una persona –dice el recién llegado. El acento es romano; el tono, exigente.

–Yo tengo algunas –responde con desgana el anfitrión, que no ha levantado la vista de su escritorio ni el cálamo del papiro. Las cuentas no salen.

–La persona que yo busco es un joven romano. Es alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

–¿Un esclavo?

Hay una pausa llamativa y el recién llegado, secamente, contesta:

–Así es.

–¿Un esclavo que os pertenecía? ¿Y que habéis perdido?

–Se llama Combeferre.

–No acostumbro a preguntarles su nombre –le explica el anfitrión repasando lo escrito mientras se seca la tinta–. No es una cuestión moral: vendo mucho.

Vendía; la palabra es "vendía". Nassar, el egipcio, regenta un negocio en el puerto de Brundisium que había sido próspero... hasta antes de ayer.

Porque hoy no hay barcos en el puerto, los comerciantes han huido en desbandada como las ratas de un naufragio y las carreteras están cortadas, tomadas por las legiones del procónsul Cayo Julio César. Su clientela, otrora distinguida, la componen hoy soldados borrachos que toman su negocio por un burdel. Éste, por lo menos, está sobrio y ha venido a comprar. Insiste:

–El hombre que yo busco es cultivado, habla griego y también hebreo. No habrás visto a muchos como él.

–Pero he visto a muchos como vos –dice Nassar, que no ha dejado de notar que el romano acaba de tutearlo–: Un hombre pierde la paciencia, vende lo que deseaba conservar y entonces acude a mí, desesperado. O quizá nunca lo vendisteis y os lo robaran, o puede que él huyera. Es alarmante el número de esclavos huidos en los últimos años; la cifra es pavorosa, catastrófica. Es por ese bárbaro agitador, ese...

Una bolsa de monedas aterriza pesadamente sobre los documentos que Nassar repasa con tanto celo. Es una bolsa pequeña, del tamaño de un puño, pero cuando Nassar la toma con las puntas de sus dedos cargados de anillos, comprueba que pesa. Oro, le dicen sus dedos, que son la balanza más precisa que él conoce. Sus ojos pintados se alzan, por fin, hacia quien tan aparatosamente reclama su atención...

...para encontrar, entre el cambiante claroscuro que arroja la única lámpara de aceite, la mirada de un halcón.

–Las circunstancias en las que lo perdí no te incumben –dice cortante el romano–. Deseo recuperarlo, y eso es todo cuanto has de saber.

Es un hombre joven, más de lo que su voz severa y autoritaria hacía creer. Nassar le calcula veinticinco años... y más oro del que contiene aquella bolsa. Nassar, el egipcio, se ha pasado muchos años mirando a los aristócratas desde el fango del arroyo; sabe reconocer a uno cuando lo tiene delante, aunque se le presente envuelto en andrajos de campaña y apestando a caballo. Es por esa soberbia que a todos les rezuma de los poros, esa altivez, ese aire inconfundible de quienes están acostumbrados a mandar.

Y a ser obedecidos.

Rizos negros como trazos de tinta enmarcan un rostro correcto, bien proporcionado, y bajo el brillo del sudor y la película de hollín y polvo del camino, bien afeitado como manda el código militar. Posee aquel joven una nariz por la que matarían muchas mujeres, labios llenos que se aprietan en una línea tensa, dura, y los ojos verdes de Holisa. Su porte es grave, pero los graciosos hoyuelos revelan que ni la sonrisa ni la risa le han sido extrañas. Con un par de noches de sueño que borrasen las terribles ojeras que enmarcan sus ojos, sería sin duda un bello joven.

–Os escucho –asiente Nassar, que deja el cálamo.

–Habla –responde él–. Di, ¿lo has visto?

–Es posible.

–Eso no me sirve.

–Si lo vi fue hace tiempo, y ya no lo tengo aquí.

–Está bien, pero dime lo que sepas. Te pagaré –señala con el mentón la bolsa, cruzando sobre el pecho los brazos. En la mano izquierda luce una joya singular que destaca sobre el resto de su sobrio atuendo marcial: un anillo de plata vieja, ennegrecida, que sólo en algunas partes conserva su blanco brillo, con una piedra engastada del color del fuego: un topacio, cree Nassar al principio, antes de notar que es una piedra de ámbar.

–Puede que comprara uno así. Hará semanas o hará meses. ¿Qué más hay que saber?

–En Roma fue escriba y asistente de un Senador. Maestro, médico..., poeta.

–Un dechado de virtudes, sí... que yo seguramente regalaría. –El egipcio suspira, como reprochándose su mal ojo–. ¿Qué más? ¿Joven, decís?

–Mayor que yo.

–_Tsk_, no tan joven. ¿Cicatrices?

–En la espalda.

–Como todos.

–Y en las muñecas –añade el joven–. En las dos. –No lo dice abiertamente, pero ha bajado el tono.

–¿Queréis decir marcas? ¿De las cadenas? –pregunta Nassar, porque conviene asegurarse.

–No.

Nassar comprende y asiente.

–Eso no se olvida, porque baja el precio. Ahora recuerdo al joven, sí. No hablaba mucho... para ser políglota como vos decís. Pero confiaros a quién se lo vendí...

Un hombre más atento, quizá menos cegado por el brillo del oro ajeno, notaría que los ojos del joven se estrechan peligrosamente llegados a este punto.

Para Nassar, el egipcio, todo sucede demasiado deprisa: hay un movimiento y su escritorio se tambalea, y de pronto sus propias vestiduras de seda lo asfixian, aprisionadas en un puño férreo que lo arranca bruscamente de su silla. Hay un golpe que es el de su propia espalda contra la mesa de costosísimo ébano, y su contenido se precipita caóticamente al suelo con un estruendo de metal y cristales rotos.

–Eres un charlatán y un mentiroso –sisea el romano, que lo sujeta contra la mesa y que se ha inclinado tanto sobre él que sus dos rostros casi se tocan. Hay en sus ojos un fuego verde que podría si quisiera reducirlo a cenizas... y en su mano un cuchillo que Nassar no ve, pero que siente helado en la garganta.

–Aggh... Aso... –logra graznar el egipcio.

–Aso, quédate donde estás –advierte el romano al esclavo que no ve pero que sabe que está a su espalda, un formidable nubio que guardaba la puerta del egipcio y que ha irrumpido de golpe alarmado por el estrépito–, o verás como abro a tu amo en canal y hago de ti un hombre libre en lugar de un lamentable guardaespaldas.

El nubio duda; el romano, no.

–Esclavista –sisea con la voz envenenada–, eres tú quién lo ha dicho: soy un hombre desesperado. No juegues conmigo; ni se te ocurra. Te degollaría como al cerdo que eres, y serías un cadáver más de los que se pudren en las calles. Te lo pregunto por última vez, y te juro por tus dioses y por los míos que si me mientes, será lo último que hagas.

–No... –empieza a decir Nassar, pero lo detiene el escalofrío que lo recorre al notar el calor viscoso de su propia sangre corriéndole por la garganta. La hoja se le clava inclemente en la piel, y la mano que la blande es decidida, pero no firme; tiembla, aunque no más que Nassar.

–No, ¿qué? –lo apremia el romano.

–No... lo recuerdo...

–Haz memoria.

–No recuerdo...

–¡PIENSA!

Nassar, temeroso de hablar, va a negar con la cabeza por puro instinto y casi se degüella. Demasiado tarde ha comprendido que aquel joven lo ha engañado, que le ha tendido alguna trampa y que él ha mordido ciegamente el anzuelo. Maldito sea César y malditos sus perros, maldito Pompeyo y malditos los hijos de la loba Roma, que de amamantarse de violencia y de guerra degollarían a un hombre por tan poco o por nada. Por un esclavo...

–No... –gruñe Nassar–. No he visto a vuestro esclavo... no... No.

El joven, sin apartar el cuchillo, toma entonces la bolsa que antes arrojó. La voltea sobre la mesa con deliberada lentitud y seis piezas de oro caen pesadamente, una a una, junto al rostro de Nassar, cuyos ojos pintados las ven sin rodar hacia ellas ni por un instante. Valora su vida en más que eso.

–Por tus ojos –le dice el romano. Ha regresado a él la calma, una calma gélida y amenazante como la que sigue a una tormenta y precede a otra–. Por tus oídos.

Entonces lo suelta y el nubio, Aso, cimitarra en mano, da un paso amenazante.

–¡No! –lo detiene su amo, que apenas ha llegado a incorporarse y que se palpa la garganta con mano presa de un incontrolable temblor–. Eres un inútil. ¡Fuera! ¡Ahora!

El nubio sale y el amo gruñe. Acaba de ver la insignia que el romano luce en el hombro, antes oculta entre los pliegues de sus vestiduras: Oficial. Tribuno. La ciudad, que ahora es de César, lo es también de sus capitanes. Si lo toca será hombre muerto. Y el romano, mal rayo lo parta, lo sabe.

–En el monte Palatino está la casa del Senador Gillenormand –dice el romano, el patricio, el maldito tribuno–. Si llegas a saber del hombre que busco, envía allí tus noticias. Las entregarás a la señora de la casa, que se llama Cosette, y a nadie más que a ella. La señora te pagará de mi parte.

Nassar no asiente, pero comprende. El oro sigue en la mesa, y el romano hace ademán de marcharse.

–Y vos –lo llama el egipcio–, ¿cómo os llamáis?

El romano ya está en la puerta y ha apartado la pesada cortina. Bajo ella se detiene un instante y sin girarse, dice:

–Courfeyrac.

•••

Un caballo de guerra y una muchacha menuda esperan a Courfeyrac donde él los dejó. La chica tiembla y el caballo piafa, agitado e impaciente, coceando el suelo enfangado.

–¿Señor? –pregunta la muchacha con voz queda, entregándole al joven las riendas del animal. Se apresura a quitarse la capa y se la tiende a su dueño, pero él no hace ademán de aceptarla. No la mira; nunca lo hace. Le habla muy poco, y siempre con frialdad. Sólo le dice:

–Vamos.

Se pone en marcha llevando al animal de las riendas, y no mira atrás para comprobar que la muchacha, con su capa entre los brazos y la mirada en los pies, lo sigue caminando detrás de él.


	2. Capítulo 1 Las costas de Ítaca

**Tres años antes...**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Las costas de Ítaca**

**Roma. 52 a.C.**

A última hora de la tarde, lo que distinguía a los patricios de los esclavos era que los últimos corrían y los primeros, paseaban. La última luz parecía espolear la frenética vida del Foro, que se precipitaba a vender, a comprar, a ultimar, a liquidar.

–¡Naranjas! ¡Las primeras del invierno! –anunciaba a viva voz una mujer que caminaba encorvada bajo el peso del cesto.

–¡Dátiles!

–¡Arenques en salazón!

El aguador, haciendo sonar la campana, se cruzaba con dos senadores togados, y éstos con la litera de una dama transportada a hombros por cuatro esclavos fornidos. En el corazón de Roma, que era el centro del mundo, se mezclaban todos los colores de piel, se respiraban todos los aromas, se profesaban todos los cultos, se hablaban todos los idiomas.

A la hora en punto, el _praeco_ subió a la tribuna de los oradores y desplegando un largo rollo, comenzó a leer públicamente las noticias. Cayo Julio César, decía con voz potente, procónsul y gobernador de las Galias, había conquistado la fortaleza de Alesia y derrotado a las bárbaras hordas del rebelde Vercingétorix.

Entre el público que se había congregado cerca de la tribuna se encontraba un joven alto y esbelto, de profundos ojos gris azulado, que llevaba al hombro una bolsa de la que asomaban varios volúmenes protegidos en fundas de piel suave. Vestía una sencilla túnica de buena lana azul añil, y sobre ella una capa de color pardo que lo protegía del frío de diciembre.

No estuvo allí mucho rato. Cuando el _praeco_ hubo acabado de leer las noticias relevantes y pasó a las de índole más mundana, el joven salió del círculo de oyentes. Hizo un alto en el puesto del vendedor de hierbas y especias que estacionaba su carro cerca del templo de los Dioscuros, y al marcharse depositó dos ases en el platillo de un veterano ciego que pedía limosna, que lo llenó de bendiciones y lo llamó "señor".

–Buenas tardes, muchacho –lo saludó un edil público que lo había reconocido.

–Magistrado Sabino –dijo respetuosamente el joven–. Buenas tardes, magistrado.

–¿Cómo se encuentra tu señor? Deseo que su salud haya mejorado.

–El senador está bien –respondió el joven-. Gracias por preguntar.

–Transmítele mis saludos, y mis respetos a su noble esposa.

–Así lo haré.

El edil se fue y el joven continuó su camino, abandonó el foro y se internó en las calles empinadas que ascendían serpenteando al monte Palatino.

El sol ya había caído cuando llegó a su casa. Pasó de largo la puerta principal, que sólo cruzaba en compañía de su señor, y en la creciente oscuridad no reparó en la corona de hojas que alguien había colgado sobre la puerta. Rodeando la casa se dirigió al portón trasero que se abría a las caballerizas y al patio, y al entrar no se fijó en el caballo que los mozos estaban abrevando y cepillando, un animal díscolo y nervioso de lustroso pelaje negro que trataba de morder a sus cuidadores.

Accedió a la cocina y cruzó entre los fogones sin que nadie le preguntara de dónde venía o a dónde iba. Pero en la cocina había más movimiento que de costumbre, y aquello el joven sí lo advirtió. Los esclavos andaban atareados, la cocinera repartía instrucciones y entre idas y venidas, todos cuchicheaban y comentaban. Lydia, la tímida y bonita esclava que solía atender las alcobas de la señora, portaba un ánfora de vino y se había detenido en la puerta para arreglarse apresuradamente el cabello y la túnica, del mismo color índigo que la del joven. La muchacha tomó aliento, irguió la espalda y sólo entonces salió de la cocina caminando con elegancia y sin prisa.

Cuando el joven entró en la casa oyó voces procedentes del atrio. Hacia allí se dirigió Lydia llevando el vino, y cuando apartó las cortinas de seda para pasar entre ellas, el joven entrevió las siluetas, sentadas o recostadas, de los integrantes de una pequeña reunión.

–...es ambicioso, cuenta con la lealtad del ejército y sabe cómo granjearse el amor del pueblo –estaba diciendo el amo de la casa–. Hacéis mal en posicionaros en contra, Gillenormand.

–La tribuna de los populares no ve lo que tiene delante de los ojos –replicó el aludido con su habitual falta de tacto–. Pero yo lo veo venir de lejos, y ya tengo noventa años. ¿Qué nos dice eso?

–¿Que cuando habláis de los reyes, es porque conocisteis al primero en persona? –aventuró una tercera voz más juvenil.

Las sombras pálidas de la galería se llenaron del sonido de risas. Y el joven, que se había girado y se disponía a marcharse, se detuvo.

Las cortinas de seda se mecían en una suave danza al son de la brisa, cayendo desde el techo en largos pliegues bañados desde el interior por la luz difusa y dorada de las lámparas de aceite. El joven caminó detrás de ellas al abrigo de las columnas que rodeaban al atrio, y en el lugar donde los paños se unían dejando entre ellos una estrecha abertura, allí se detuvo. Una franja de luz cruzó su rostro, del que una palidez singular se había apoderado en un instante. Y sus ojos gris azulado, brillando con una luz distinta a la de las lámparas, se asomaron por fin al interior.

–Está bien, basta de política –estaba diciendo el senador Gillenormand–. Cuando éramos jóvenes, íbamos a la guerra esperando gloria y riquezas. Cuando te encontrabas hundido hasta la cintura en el fango helado del bárbaro norte, rodeado de salvajes melenudos bebedores de sangre, lo que nos calentaba el espíritu era soñar con un Triunfo. Te veías a ti mismo entrando en Roma en un carro dorado tirado por leones, laureado, saludando a las mujeres. Pero nuestros jóvenes... ¡bah, miradlos ahora! Vuelven de la guerra y sólo se los oye decir: "¡República! ¡República!".

Junto al anciano senador se sentaba, con la espalda muy recta, su anodina hija mayor, que también era ya la única, y a su otro lado su joven nieto, cuyos pensamientos estaban ausentes y cuyo polvoriento atuendo militar hablaba del primer descanso tras muchas millas. Frente a los invitados, ocupando el _kline _central, se encontraba el señor de la casa, y a su izquierda se recostaba su joven esposa, de la mitad de su edad, rizos pelirrojos cayendo en cascada sobre delicados hombros torneados, y manos desnudas de joyas, suaves y blancas, reposando sobre su abultado vientre.

Y allí, a la derecha del _pater familias..._ estaba_ él: _mismo atuendo militar cubierto de polvo, mejillas besadas por el sol y el frío... ojos verdes, tan brillantes...

Sonreía. Reía y decía muy afectado:

–Ilustre, eso no es justo. No os sorprendáis tanto si os digo que hoy mismo mi querido _Marius –_el aludido despertó de golpe de su ensoñación al oír su nombre–, que tal parece vuelve a estar entre nosotros; nuestro Marius, aquí presente, ha experimentado esta tarde la epopeya del retorno al hogar, e igual que Ulises oía sirenas, él jura haber visto con sus ojos a Venus reencarnada. ¿Veis, señor, como no todo está perdido?

–¡Marius! –exclamó el abuelo.

–¿Qué se ha hecho de los amigos en quienes se podía confiar? –se quejó Marius con las mejillas encendidas.

–Oh, si lo hubierais visto... ¡Casi se cae del caballo!

–¡Basta!

–¿Y quién es ella? –quiso saber la esposa del señor, que pese a aventajar al muchacho en muy pocos años se dirigía a él como si fuese mucho más joven que ella.

–No es nadie.

–Eso me temo –suspiró su abuelo–. No obstante, brindemos. ¡Por Venus, la plebeya, la lavandera, la remendona!

–Por favor, padre, no blasfeméis –le pidió su hija.

–Calla, mujer. ¡Hermosa, ven! Llena la copa a este anciano.

Lydia acudió presurosa a escanciar más vino, y mientras lo hacía, el joven de los ojos verdes levantó la mirada brevemente y espió las sombras que rodeaban el atrio.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Las voces se apagaron y murieron las risas, la brisa exhaló su último aliento, el vino se tornó en arena gris y el aire, en cenizas. Se había extinguido toda la luz del mundo; en aquel cruce de miradas, el tiempo se había detenido.

•••

Atrás iba quedando la luz de las lámparas, y el sonido de las voces se apagaba en la distancia conforme Courfeyrac se alejaba del atrio. Se había excusado por unos minutos, y ni uno sólo perdió buscando; sabía a dónde dirigirse.

Un arco sin puerta daba acceso al _tablinum_, y bajo aquel arco detuvo el joven sus pasos. Era sigiloso si quería, invisible sobre los coloridos mosaicos del suelo, pero él lo oyó llegar. Estaba de pie junto a los estantes que cruzaban la estancia, frente a los nichos que contenían los volúmenes de la biblioteca. No dijo nada, y sólo lo miró en el silencio profundo de sus ojos, que a la luz de la única lámpara brillaban como el agua inundada de sol.

–Un hombre cruza los Alpes en pleno invierno –habló Courfeyrac dirigiéndose al aire o al éter, no en latín, sino en griego, y lentamente se movió hacia él–, soportando el frío, padeciendo innumerables penurias. Y cuando llega por fin a su casa, extenuado, exhausto... ¿no puede otro cruzar el atrio para recibirlo?

–Tenéis invitados... –empezó Combeferre también en griego.

–...obligando al primero –continuó Courfeyrac como si no lo hubiese oído, moviéndose hacia él con la estudiada deliberación de una pantera– a acudir él mismo a buscar lo que se le debe. Todo nos parece terriblemente inapropiado... dadas las circunstancias.

Con la última palabra se detuvo, pero sólo porque ya no podía ir más lejos. Había invadido impunemente el espacio del otro joven, adueñándose hasta del aliento que respiraba. Combeferre se lo permitió, y sin retroceder sostuvo su mirada.

–Bienvenido a casa –susurró.

–Mejor –sonrió Courfeyrac–. ¿Tan difícil ha sido?

Combeferre no respondió inmediatamente, ni fue capaz de devolverle la sonrisa.

–Dos años –susurró. El tono contenido de su voz hizo que el corazón de Courfeyrac latiera con fuerza. Si alguno de los dos respiraba, el aire no lo notó.

Combeferre había mirado por encima de su hombro hacia el arco que se abría al corredor en penumbra. Courfeyrac siguió la dirección de su mirada y buscó a su espalda, supo que estaban solos...

Y con un último paso jadeante se arrojó a sus labios.

Fue un beso hambriento, sediento, feroz. Courfeyrac se aferró a su ropa, a su cuello, a sus rubios cabellos, y él a su cintura, a su espalda, a su rostro, con manos que buscaban a ciegas, que exigían, que querían apoderarse del otro. Retrocedieron juntos, trastabillando y sin dejar de besarse, y al abrigo de los estantes que los ocultaban de otros ojos se devoraron con los labios y con los dientes.

–Dos años –jadeó Courfeyrac con la primera bocanada de aire, que tardó mucho en llegar. Podía vivir sin aire, decidió, y volvió a sus labios como un suicida–. Dioses, te he extrañado... cómo te he extrañado...

–¿Cuándo has vuelto...?

–¿Me amas todavía?

–¿Estoy vivo y respiro?

–Tú, sí. ¿Y yo? –sollozó Courfeyrac entre jadeos, aun en griego, nunca en latín, temblando más cada vez que se encontraban sus bocas–. Bésame...

Él no había dejado de besarlo, y Courfeyrac estaba de espaldas contra el robusto estante. Sintió la presión de aquel cuerpo añorado contra el suyo, y enloqueció.

–Para... espera... –susurró Combeferre contra sus labios–. Aquí, no...

Courfeyrac clavó en su piel las uñas de su frustración, con los dientes le mostró su desacuerdo, y él gimió presa del dolor y del mismo deseo. Después llegó la forzosa calma y los dos se miraron a los ojos, frente contra frente, temblando aun sus cuerpos, deseándose bajo la ropa.

–Quiero verte a solas –susurró Courfeyrac. Combeferre asintió.

–Esta noche.

Aquellas dos palabras eran poesía... y eran también dos lanzas. Haberlo esperado durante dos años... y no poderlo esperar dos horas...

Courfeyrac respiró buscando la calma, sin dejar de contemplar su rostro; no había cambiado nada. Él lo deseaba, lo había esperado, lo amaba todavía; eso, tampoco había cambiado. Sonriendo sin proponérselo, lo abrazó y cerró los ojos, y dejó que él lo envolviera en sus brazos.

Estaba en casa.

•••

Horas más tarde, después de que los invitados se hubieran despedido y la casa quedara silenciosa, Courfeyrac encendía una vela en honor de los dioses Lares de la casa. Sopló suavemente para apagar la incendaja, y el aire se fue llenando del aroma dulce del incienso.

En el pequeño altar había depositado un puñado de sal y otro de aceitunas, y en silencio dio gracias a la Madre Silenciosa por permitirle regresar sano y salvo a su hogar, y por proteger en su ausencia a quienes allí habitaban. Humildemente, pidió su bendición para su padre, rogando que le otorgara salud y una larga vida; pidió que bendijera a Valeria, su esposa, y al hijo que ella esperaba, su hermano o su hermana. Pidió por todos aquellos hombres y mujeres cuyos corazones eran tan leales, cuyas manos tanto trabajaban por aquel techo que los cobijaba, y les deseó felicidad.

Sosteniendo la mano de Combeferre, que guardaba silencio a su lado, dio gracias a la Madre y a sus Hijos por permitirles cumplir la promesa que se habían hecho. Dos años habían pasado, y hoy habían vuelto a reunirse. Después de tanta soledad, de tantas noches largas, de tanto dolor y del horror de la guerra, terrible aún en la victoria, Courfeyrac volvía a sentir el calor del ser amado.

–¿Es codicioso desear tantas cosas? –murmuró, sus ojos verdes abstraídos en la danza de la llamita votiva.

–¿Has pedido algo para ti? –dijo Combeferre suavemente.

–No –respondió Courfeyrac–. Y aun así, todo.

Era tal el silencio que se podía escuchar el canto de los grillos en el jardín, y en el tejado se oyó el aleteo de algún ave nocturna. Courfeyrac dijo:

–Te he traído un regalo.

Ahora que había presentado sus ofrendas a los dioses domésticos, podía entregárselo. Se giró hacia Combeferre, y de su túnica sacó un pedazo de lino doblado sobre sí mismo, que desenvolvió con cuidado. Contenía un anillo de plata y ámbar que a la luz de la llamita que ardía en el _lararium_ brilló con reflejos de fuego y miel.

–Lo compré en un mercado de Lutecia. Pensé que te gustaría... porque tiene una mariposa dentro. ¿La ves?

Combeferre no la vio. Estaba mirando su rostro de un modo que a Courfeyrac le robó el corazón. De todas maneras, había sido suyo siempre.

–¿Querrás aceptarlo?

–Querré si tú quieres. Lo que tú me ofrezcas, yo lo acepto.

Courfeyrac tomó su mano y se lo puso en el dedo, y él lo miró sin decir nada. Allí estaba la mariposa, como Courfeyrac había dicho: diminuta, bella y muerta, conservada para siempre en su prisión dorada.

–He pensado en ti –dijo Courfeyrac en voz baja. Siempre en voz baja, siempre en griego, nunca en latín. Se lo dijo ante los ojos de los dioses, que todo lo ven, que todo lo saben. A los ojos de los hombres, ellos eran hombre libre y menos que hombre, _dominus_ y esclavo...– ¿Vendrás esta noche?

–Si quieres, iré.

–Si vienes, te esperaré.

Pero los dioses, que todo lo ven, que todo lo saben, sabían lo que eran realmente: dos corazones y dos almas, hermanas e iguales, que se habían unido libremente.

Y los bendecían.

•••

Lydia había robado unas gotas de perfume a su señora; ahora, tenía miedo de que ella lo descubriera. Le temblaban las manos; se sentía insegura de todo.

Se había cambiado de túnica y se había puesto otra limpia; la de lino blanco que usaba cuando ayudaba a su señora a tomar su baño, que ceñía mejor su figura y dejaba al descubierto su espalda, de una blancura inmaculada.

Había preparado las habitaciones del joven señor con esmero. Había abierto todas las ventanas para que el aire circulara, y después las había vuelto a cerrar para caldear las estancias con brasas rociadas con hierbas aromáticas. Había mullido a conciencia las plumas del colchón, había puesto sábanas limpias y había ahuecado todas las almohadas. Había llenado la pila de agua fresca, había puesto toallas nuevas, en la mesa había dejado agua, vino y fruta. Había encendido lámparas y velas, había apagado algunas, había revisado cada rincón en busca de alimañas y había perseguido por toda la pared una lagartija que al final había desaparecido, cabía esperar que para siempre.

Y ya no sabía qué más hacer.

Su señor tardaba, así que la muchacha se detuvo por enésima vez frente al espejo de bronce y estudió su aspecto... que era desastroso. No había tenido tiempo de acicalarse las uñas, y aunque había trenzado y recogido su negra melena, lo había hecho apresuradamente y no estaba satisfecha del resultado.

Su corazón casi escapó de su pecho cuando algo se movió en el espejo. Se giró de golpe, sin gracia ni decoro, y vio que su señor acababa de entrar a la alcoba contigua, que daba acceso al dormitorio. Lydia nunca lo oía llegar, y no se lo explicaba. Tomó aliento y corrió a situarse junto a la puerta, las manos unidas tras su espalda, y cuando Courfeyrac se acercó le dijo con su voz más dulce:

–Buenas noches, _domine._

Él alzó de golpe la vista y la miró como si se tratara de un espectro.

–Ah, Lydia... –dijo–. No te había visto. ¿Todavía levantada?

–Esperaba a mi señor.

–Y tu señor te ha hecho esperar –sonrió él como si se tratase de alguna broma. Pasó junto a ella y ella fue tras él para ayudarlo a desvestirse. Él la dejó hacer.

–Estáis muy fatigado –observó ella. Durante la cena lo había visto reír y conversar animadamente, pero ahora podía ver sus ojos llenos de cansancio.

–El viaje ha sido largo –dijo él.

–Aquí os recobrareis –murmuró Lydia tratando de no pensar en la piel bajo sus manos. Vio cicatrices allí donde antes no las había habido, y el horror se apoderó de sus ojos, de un azul tan intenso que bajo la luz tenue era casi violeta.

–No te asustes –sonrió Courfeyrac al ver su expresión–. Son rasguños, nada más.

–Habéis sufrido...

–Nada que no pueda sanar –le aseguró él. Tomó su mano y la besó cariñosamente–. Hueles bien –observó.

–¿S-sí...?

–¿Cómo estás? ¿Tu nueva señora te trata bien?

–Sí, _domine _–musitó ella. Le temblaban las rodillas, porque había intentado no pensar en sus manos, pero ya no podía pensar en nada más.

Cuando Lydia era casi una niña, y le contaron las cosas que toda mujer debe saber, la habían asustado hablándole de los hombres. Le habían advertido que eran bestias salvajes que nunca se saciaban, que tomaban lo que querían cuándo y cómo lo querían, que se enfadaban cuando no estaban satisfechos y que entonces eran aun peores. Le habían dicho que ella debía aceptarlo y ser siempre complaciente. Y ella lo había creído.

Pero él había sido bueno con ella, la había tratado bien.

La primera vez que la tuvo en su lecho, le preguntó si lo deseaba. A ella la habían enseñado a responder siempre que sí, pero respondió que sí porque era cierto. Era una chiquilla, y él sólo un muchacho. Pero las cosas que la había hecho sentir...

Hacía mucho tiempo de aquello, pero Lydia era incapaz de olvidarlo, porque el recuerdo la atormentaba por las noches. Después llegaron las noches de aquellos dos años, los que él había estado ausente. Había sufrido tanto pensando que algo terrible pudiera suceder que había llegado a sobresaltarse cada vez que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Ahora que, por fin, él había regresado, Lydia sentía renacer la esperanza. Porque si bien era cierto que hacía mucho tiempo que él no había vuelto a pedirle nada, incluso mucho tiempo antes de marcharse, también pudiera ser que la soledad y la distancia hubieran despertado en él recuerdos mejores... deseos de otro tiempo... o sólo deseos, deseos simplemente; los que todos los hombres tienen.

Era poca cosa, era terrible si lo pensaba... pero sólo si lo pensaba. Si él la volvía a querer, aunque fuera sólo una vez más, ella se conformaría.

Él se había sentado en la cama, y Lydia recorrió la habitación apagando las luces. Dejó encendida una sola, la que estaba junto al espejo, y conteniendo el corazón en su pecho, susurró tiernamente:

–¿Desea mi señor algo más?

–¿Hum? –inquirió él, que se había quedado mirando algún punto en la distancia.

–¿Desea mi señor... alguna... cosa?

–Que no salga el sol en veinte horas... o en veinte días –sonrió Courfeyrac pasándose los dedos entre los rebeldes rizos– Y que alguien mate a mi caballo. –Suspiró–. Ve a descansar, Lydia. Siento que hayas tenido que esperarme.

Lydia tragó para deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

–Sí_, domine_... No, _domine_ –se corrigió inmediatamente–. No tenéis que disculparos...

–Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches, señor.

Lydia salió y más que caminar, huyó. Atravesó la casa hasta el atrio y allí cayó de rodillas frente al altar de los Lares, y conteniendo las lágrimas rezó una plegaria a la Madre Silenciosa. En su corazón, sabía que no tenía derecho a aquello que pedía.

•••

–_Si quieres, iré –había dicho Combeferre._

–_Si vienes, te esperaré._

Combeferre cumplió su parte del trato; Courfeyrac, no.

Para cuando Combeferre acudió a su alcoba de madrugada, el alado Morfeo ya le había arrebatado a su amante, y entre sus brazos lo había llevado a su morada de espíritus y augurios.

Combeferre rodeó lentamente la cama, contemplando al muchacho dormido a través del sedoso dosel. Tan profundamente dormía que no se alteró la dulce cadencia de su respiración cuando Combeferre apartó el dosel y se sentó a su lado, ni cuando, con dedos amorosos, acarició la ancha cicatriz que vio en su hombro desnudo. La herida que allí había habido, la habían cerrado con hierro y fuego; así sanaban los médicos carniceros que marchaban con las legiones, los mismos que llamaban salvaje al bárbaro extranjero.

Combeferre quería acariciar aquella espalda, llenarla de besos, y pasar los dedos entre las hebras de noche de su cabello. Quería verlo abrir los ojos, brillantes del sueño robado, y amarlo hasta que el sol los amenazara con sus rayos. Tenía sed de su piel... aquella piel que había sido blanca y sedosa, y que marcaban ahora crueles líneas afiladas. Algunas de ellas desaparecerían con el tiempo; otras, permanecerían para siempre. Sin embargo, ¿dónde estaban las heridas del alma? ¿Y cómo serían de profundas?

Dos años atrás, un joven había volado a conquistar los laureles del sanguinario Marte. ¿Qué hombre había regresado?

Allí dormido, Courfeyrac aún era la inocente criatura que una vez había conocido y amado irremediablemente. Su rostro de bronceadas mejillas reposaba sereno y en calma, entreabiertos los dulces labios que inconscientes, aun tentaban los más voraces deseos. Pero sus ojos, ahora cerrados tras espesas pestañas, le habían dicho a Combeferre que algo había pasado en su alma. ¿Qué había sido? Habían hablado tan poco...

Combeferre no le habló; no lo despertó aquella noche. Mañana, él se lo reprocharía.

Pero eso sería mañana. Hasta entonces, dormiría.


	3. Capítulo 2 La casa de Psique

**Capítulo 2. La casa de Psique**

El día estaba ya muy avanzado, y el sol muy alto en el cielo cuando Courfeyrac despertó en una cama vacía.

Junto a aquella cama, que tardó mucho en reconocer como la suya, encontró un anillo de plata y ámbar.

•••

Courfeyrac no encontró a su padre en el _tablinum_. El día había amanecido despejado y el sol calentaba, y los asuntos de la mañana se habían trasladado al exterior.

El reloj de sol marcaba casi la hora cuarta, y la casa todavía estaba llena de gente. Hombres vestidos de toga se reunían en pequeños grupos bajo las columnas que rodeaban el peristilo, y entre las hiedras trepadoras y los jazmines desnudos de flores se los oía hablar en voz baja. Eran los clientes de la familia que venían a rendir a su _patronus_ el saludo matutino.

En el patio, a la sombra de las celosías, se había instalado un único _kline _cubierto de ricos almohadones. Lo ocupaba el petulante gato persa de la señora de la casa, y el señor recibía a sus clientes sentado en una silla, sencilla y sin respaldo, en cuyo brazo se acodaba silencioso y grave, el mentón descansando en sus dedos.

Frente a él había una silla que estaba vacía, y un cliente que estaba de pie. Courfeyrac se situó a una distancia prudente para no interrumpirlo, y mientras esperaba se consagró al epicúreo placer de contemplar a Combeferre.

Su amigo estaba de pie al lado de su padre, y en silencio asistía al intercambio entre cliente y patrón. Sostenía un banquillo de escritura, y tomaba notas de cuando en cuando. El sol le doraba los cabellos, y las celosías dibujaban guirnaldas de sombras que jugaban sobre su piel. Estaba tan encantador que Courfeyrac tuvo que recordarse lo enfadado que estaba con él.

–Buenos días, padre –saludó cuando el cliente fue despedido.

–Buenas días –respondió su padre en un tono que más bien sugería "buenas tardes".

–Buenos días, Combeferre –saludó ahora Courfeyrac. Sólo entonces lo miró él directamente aunque Courfeyrac, para castigarlo, no le devolvió la mirada, y Combeferre tuvo que conformarse con verlo levantar una comisura.

–Buenos días, _domine _–dijo.

Había en aquello (siempre lo había habido) algo de terrible y algo de perverso. Courfeyrac, que odiaba que él tuviera que llamarlo así, adoraba al mismo tiempo aquellos momentos de silenciosa intimidad en público, aquella suerte de juego. Quizá... seguramente... porque estaba prohibido. El fuego siempre ha ejercido sobre los mortales la fascinación de lo sagrado, de lo peligroso, de lo destructivo.

–¿Por qué no me ha despertado _nadie_? –preguntó Courfeyrac a _nadie _en particular mientras inspeccionaba una fuente de manzanas y seleccionaba la más roja y turgente. No había vino, sólo agua.

–Valeria ha insistido en que hoy te dejasen descansar –fue la respuesta de su padre.

–Vuestra esposa es muy gentil.

–Es una mujer. Las mujeres nos consienten.

–Ya tenéis edad para que os consientan. –El fuego... y los mortales. Courfeyrac mordió la manzana y se acomodó en el _kline_ para disgusto del_ otro_ felino, que se apartó de mala gana–. Tenéis muchos clientes nuevos –observó–. ¿Es ése Aulo Furio?

Su padre gesticuló hacia uno de los clientes que esperaban a una distancia prudente.

–Buenos días, Aulo Furio –le dijo Courfeyrac alegremente–. Las musas os siguen los pasos, porque vuestra sola presencia me ha inspirado deseos de ir al teatro. Vos podréis orientarme. Decidme, ¿qué se representa estos días?

–En Roma nunca faltan las diversiones, señor, y yo con gusto os las enumeraré. Mi propia compañía, si me lo permitís, representa esta noche una obra.

–Qué oportuno... ¿De qué obra se trata?

–Orestes, si os place.

–Otro amante de la novedad –masculló Courfeyrac detrás de su manzana.

–¿Señor? –preguntó el cliente, que no lo había oído.

–Sin duda asistiré, buen Furio. Gracias. Entonces, os veré después.

–Mi señor me honra –dijo el cliente, y se retiró. Courfeyrac miró entonces a su padre.

-¿Qué decís, padre? ¿Querréis acompañarme al teatro? Traed a vuestra esposa. Será una velada agradable.

–Hoy tengo asuntos que atender –respondió su padre repasando un documento–. Y Valeria, en su estado, no debe exponerse a una multitud.

–Lo comprendo –suspiró el joven. Se sentía especialmente orgulloso de sus nefastas dotes interpretativas, y la representación había llegado a su inevitable clímax: Courfeyrac tuvo una revelación de los cielos, levantó la cabeza y dijo–: ¿Y tú?

–¿Señor? –dijo Combeferre. Courfeyrac conocía bien aquel brillo de complicidad en sus ojos.

–¿Quieres venir? Sin duda tu señor encontrará el modo de prescindir de ti por unas horas. ¿Padre?

Su padre fue a responder, pero lo interrumpió una inconveniente ronquera que desembocó en un brusco ataque de tos. Courfeyrac lo miró con preocupación, y lo mismo hizo Combeferre. El amo los detuvo a los dos levantando una mano, y pronto logró controlar el acceso.

–¿Qué decías? –preguntó entonces irguiéndose con la dignidad de antes, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

–Que si... os parece bien que Combeferre...

–Ah, sí. Sí, tienes mi permiso –dijo a Combeferre con despreocupación, sin duda considerando otras cuestiones–. Acabaremos aquí, y después vete a donde quieras.

Combeferre le dio las gracias y Courfeyrac sonrió abiertamente. Dio otro mordisco a la manzana. Acababa de sobrevenirle una insólita pasión por Eurípides.

•••

Al poeta la rugían las tripas.

–¡Eurípides! ¿Pero por qué? –se quejaba el joven que estaba de pie a su lado.

–_Estamos perdidos, para decirte todos mis males en una palabra _–declamaba un desesperado Orestes. Pílades le respondía:

–_A todos juntos nos arrastrarás, porque todo es común entre amigos._

–Yo hubiera preferido una comedia –suspiró aquel joven–. ¿Dónde están los autores nuevos?

–En el campo –respondió su acompañante–, en las minas y en los molinos, sin pan y sin recursos, viendo morir su talento. En el futuro, cuando seas patrón, acuérdate de ellos.

El poeta, que estaba allí mismo, podría haber besado a aquel joven.

El primero era un patricio. El poeta lo sabía porque las personas que se habían acercado a saludarlo lo habían llamado por su nombre. Era el más joven de los dos, y apuesto, de aristocrático perfil griego y bonitos rizos negros. Lucía una capa de terciopelo bordado que se sujetaba en el hombro con una fíbula de oro, y en la muñeca un brazalete militar.

El segundo, rubio y más alto, vestía de forma más sencilla y permanecía siempre medio paso por detrás del primero. Era su esclavo o quizá un sirviente, ya que no llevaba collar ni el nombre de su amo en ninguna parte visible de su cuerpo. También era su amante. Sobre aquello último cabían menos dudas.

Hablaban en griego entre ellos, y por eso debían pensar que nadie oía lo que decían. El poeta no había pretendido ser indiscreto, pero tenía hambre y varias obras acabadas, y ningún patrón que lo financiara, y aquel joven se quejaba de la escasez de novedades...

Y no dejaban de venir a saludarlo.

Cada vez que el poeta intentaba abordarlo, aparecía algún hombre distinguido. El joven patricio ya había saludado a dos docenas, además de al director de la compañía, y una veintena de veces había narrado lo acontecido en Alesia. El joven parecía cada vez más exasperado, y ahogaba en vino su amargura. El vino era flojo y aguado, y había que dar gracias a Baco, porque eso era lo único que mitigaba su horrible sabor a vinagre. Pero se subía a la cabeza, y seguramente fuera la causa de que, mientras el esclavo iba a comprar más vino, su amo se las arreglara para provocar la siguiente catástrofe:

–¡Joven Courfeyrac, buenas noches! –lo saludó un respetable anciano–. He sabido que habíais regresado de las Galias.

–Aquí me tenéis, senador –porque sí, era un senador–. Buenas noches. Esta bella joven que os acompaña, ¿es acaso vuestra nie...?

Su esclavo, que acababa de aparecer con el vino a espaldas del senador, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia negando de forma imperceptible.

–¿Hija? –se corrigió el joven con una sonrisa mal fingida.

Era su esposa. Y el senador se fue. Para siempre. El patricio quería darse muerte con la espada de latón de Orestes. Su esclavo no lo hubiera detenido.

–Te auguro un gran futuro en la política–le susurró.

–Dame eso –dijo el patricio arrebatándole el vino, que apuró de un único trago–. Bueno, ya nos han visto. Vayámonos antes de que insulte a alguien más.

Abandonaron el teatro atravesando las zonas más concurridas, y juntos salieron a la vista de todo el mundo y sin que nadie los notara. A sus espaldas, un poeta hambriento se reprochaba su falta de decisión, y en la escena se decidía el destino de los héroes. El leal Pílades decía a Orestes:

–_¡Detente! Por primera vez te censuro, si has creído que iba yo a vivir muriendo tú._

–_¿Por qué has de morir tú conmigo?_

–_¿Y me lo preguntas? ¿Cómo viviría yo sin tu amistad?_

•••

La casa estaba en un callejón estrecho y poco transitado, cargado de la humedad del río, cerca de la Puerta Trigémina. Sólo tuvieron que llamar una vez, y una anciana de velo negro y ojos lechosos les abrió la puerta. Sin hablarles, los condujo hasta un vestíbulo bellamente decorado en comparación con la ruina de la pobre fachada. Allí los recibió otra anciana de cuencas tan vacías como las del barquero del Hades. Portaba una lamparita que levantó ante sus dos rostros, cegándolos momentáneamente.

–No vemos, no sabemos, no queremos saber –susurró con voz enronquecida–. Esta es la casa de la paloma y del espejo, de Cupido y de Psique. Si nos preguntas, a ella no la hemos visto, él nunca ha estado aquí.

–No hay preguntas, anciana –dijo Combeferre tomando la mano de Courfeyrac, que entrelazó sus dedos–. Déjanos solos, y que los dioses bendigan esta casa.

La anciana los condujo por un estrecho corredor. De las puertas cerradas a ambos lados escapaban a veces voces apagadas, y a veces los dulces sonidos del amor de otros. Aquel era el lugar al que acudían las mujeres adúlteras, las vírgenes que no lo eran, los amantes de estas mujeres y de otros hombres a quienes la ley o la costumbre les prohibían amar. Todo aquel que profesara un amor ilícito, lo consumaba en la casa sin ojos, donde nadie conocía a nadie.

La anciana se detuvo junto a una puerta entreabierta. Se inclinó entonces por la cintura y levantó sus manos, retorcidas como simientes. Courfeyrac depositó en ellas dos monedas de plata, y la anciana despareció en las sombras llenas de suspiros.

Dejándolos solos.

Fue Courfeyrac quien cerró la puerta tras ellos, y Combeferre quien lo atrapó entre ella y su cuerpo; Courfeyrac quien jadeó por la sorpresa, y Combeferre quien alzó su rostro con sus manos y lo besó en los labios.

El mismo hambre y la misma sed de la pasada noche se desató en aquel beso urgente y violento, el mismo deseo que, alimentado por las horas de espera, de verse y no poder tocarse, apenas hablarse, casi ni mirarse, se había convertido en una criatura voraz. Los besos en los labios dieron paso a las salvajes caricias, las caricias a los besos en busca de otra piel, y las manos recorrieron el cuerpo del otro como recorren los reyes sus dominios, donde ningún lugar les está prohibido.

Se desnudaron con la brusquedad y la precipitación del deseo ciego y sordo, a punto de desagarrarse la ropa, y cuando Combeferre se pinchó con la fíbula de su capa, Courfeyrac la arrojó al suelo como una baratija y secó con su boca la perla de sangre que había brotado de la yema de su dedo. Estaba desnudo, excitado, deseándole, y Combeferre no supo contenerse con él. Besó fieramente sus labios rojos y más besos se desplomaron por su cuello, y él se arqueó extasiado entre sus brazos, uniéndose a él piel contra piel.

–Anoche te fuiste –le reprochó Courfeyrac entre jadeos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para exponerse a sus labios.

–Te deseaba –susurró Combeferre besando la línea de su mandíbula, respirando su piel–. No sabes cuánto.

–Soñé contigo.

–Y yo, contigo.

–Dime qué soñabas.

–Que te tenía otra vez en mi cama –le confesó Combeferre al oído–, desnudo y precioso, y me pedías que te tomara.

Courfeyrac gimió y aferró con una mano sus cabellos, arrancándolo de su piel para mirarlo a los ojos.

–Ya estoy desnudo –dijo invadiendo con su mano libre el espacio entre sus cuerpos para envolverlo en sus dedos. El cuerpo de Combeferre respondió como una fiera al látigo–. Vamos a la...

La última palabra se perdió en una exclamación ahogada cuando Combeferre tomó la mano con que él asía sus cabellos y, sujetándolo por la muñeca, lo hizo girar bruscamente contra la puerta. Lo quería allí mismo y allí mismo lo tomó, y Courfeyrac casi gritó al sentirse invadido de aquel modo. Su cuerpo se estremeció a punto de desfallecer y sus manos se crisparon sobre la madera como si quisiera clavarle las uñas, buscando desesperadamente algo a lo que aferrarse. Combeferre tomó sus dos manos firmemente contra la puerta, y cuando le separó las piernas y empezó a moverse dentro de él, Courfeyrac gimió de formas que Combeferre no conocía.

Fue muy rápido, demasiado, demasiado... pero se necesitaban tanto y tanto se habían esperado que ninguno fue capaz de mantener el menor vestigio de control. Courfeyrac sollozaba rindiéndose a lo que él le daba y Combeferre lo llenaba exigiendo más y más del calor de su cuerpo, de su deliciosa estrechez, de su total entrega, y pasaba los dedos por su espalda y entre sus rizos, le hacía inclinar la cabeza y le besaba la nuca, mordiendo la delicada piel.

Todo eso sucedía en un instante, y al siguiente los dos se estremecían presa de espasmos de placer... y de pronto... de pronto todo había acabado... y no merecía la pena contar los minutos.

Courfeyrac apoyaba la frente en la madera y buscaba el aire que le faltaba, su frente y sus cabellos perlados de sudor, y Combeferre cerraba los ojos a su mundo de niebla y fiebre. Abrazó a Courfeyrac cuando lo sintió desfallecer, y con él entre los brazos se dejó caer al suelo y descansó su hombro en la puerta, y él reposó contra su pecho, desmadejado.

–¿Estás bien? –susurró Combeferre. Él negó con la cabeza, después asintió y después tomó su mano, con un largo suspiro, y la llevó junto a su corazón.

–Te extrañaba –dijo tan sólo–. Te extrañaba...

Combeferre acarició su frente, pasó los dedos entre el suave desorden de sus rizos de tinta y besó tiernamente su hombro, posando sus labios sobre la honda cicatriz allí había.

–Estoy aquí –le susurró al oído. Bajo su mano, el corazón de Courfeyrac se serenó lentamente.

•••

Courfeyrac había asumido su primer mando a los veinte años. La posición de su familia exigía que comenzase su _cursus honorum_ como oficial, y había ingresado en el ejército como decurión de un ala de caballería. Estaba al mando de una _tumae_ de treinta hombres, todos de más edad y experiencia que él, que desde el primer día lo odiaban por naturaleza. El segundo día sólo lo detestaban, y una semana después ya lo invitaban a beber con ellos. Combeferre no podía decir que estuviese sorprendido. Hubo un tiempo en el que él también había intentado odiar a Courfeyrac. Los dioses eran testigos de su miserable fracaso.

Recostado sobre un codo en la cama, Courfeyrac relataba con entusiasmo cómo había ganado el brazalete que lucía en la muñeca. Presumía indisimuladamente, sin sonrojarse ni un ápice, y Combeferre lo escuchaba con orgullo de hermano y de enamorado. De algún modo, había sabido siempre que Courfeyrac era uno de esos seres alados, tocados por la gracia de los dioses para brillar más que el resto. Ahora que había volado por primera vez, había regresado a él radiante y bello, más sabio... y un poco indignado.

–Me llaman chico a mis espaldas –se quejaba amargamente de sus hombres, que aunque le profesaban lealtad no dejaban por eso de recordarle su edad.

–Eres un chico –lo provocaba Combeferre con maliciosa ternura, sólo por el placer de verlo fruncir el ceño.

–Tengo veintitrés años.

–No los tienes –tenía que recordarle Combeferre.

–Bueno, pero pronto... –Courfeyrac se interrumpió al reparar en lo que decía y chasqueó la lengua, contrariado. Combeferre se echó a reír.

–Te queda bien... –observó siguiendo con los dedos la inscripción del brazalete– sin el resto de la ropa.

No era sencillo hacer sonrojar Courfeyrac, pero el resultado merecía el esfuerzo. Courfeyrac se acercó más a él, su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, y lo besó en los labios, y embriagado por la dulzura de aquel beso, Combeferre acarició lentamente su costado hasta donde cubrían las sábanas y más allá, descubriendo una piel que se erizaba deliciosamente bajo sus caricias. Se acomodaron en la cama el uno junto al otro, enredando las piernas, y Courfeyrac descansó su cabeza rizada en el hombro de su amigo, que rodeó su espalda atrayéndolo hacia él. El silencio se prolongó algún tiempo, minutos lánguidos en los que Courfeyrac se dedicó a acariciar su torso, la mirada perdida en el lento deambular de sus dedos. Había en sus ojos un brillo de profundos pensamientos, y Combeferre dejó que afloraran solos a la superficie.

–La salud de mi padre ha empeorado –susurró Courfeyrac finalmente. Combeferre, que lo amaba y que había resuelto no mentirle nunca, respondió llanamente:

–La medicina no surte efecto si el mal se agrava con la negligencia.

–Sé lo obstinado que es –asintió Courfeyrac con preocupación–. Y tú tienes que vértelas con él.

–Lo hago de buen grado –le aseguró Combeferre. Era él quien preparaba las medicinas de su señor, y él quien las encontraba intactas demasiado a menudo. Cuando trataba de razonar con él, su amo le respondía con fría indiferencia o lo despedía irritado, y sólo algunas veces cedía a sus argumentos. La gente solía decir que era un hombre de trato difícil, y aunque no era cruel, sus esclavos le tenían miedo, pero Combeferre había aprendido a tratarlo muy pronto. Su forma de pensar era directa y sus reglas, sencillas, pero estaban escritas en piedra.

–Eso también lo sé –dijo Courfeyrac–. Y estoy más tranquilo sabiendo que tú estás aquí y que te preocupas por él. –Y añadió, bajando la voz–: ¿Te ha tratado bien?

–Como siempre.

Courfeyrac no respondió, pero las naturalezas elocuentes lo son hasta cuando callan; sobre todo, cuando callan. Se había enfriado su mirada, y Combeferre supo en qué pensaba. Es asombroso, aunque no extraño, que dos seres puedan llegar a estar unidos hasta tal punto que sea uno el que reciba los golpes, y el otro el que lleve las heridas.

Sólo había sucedido una vez. La mordedura del látigo había sido dolorosa, pero más habían sangrado el corazón y el orgullo. Las heridas de su espalda hacía años que se habían cerrado sin dejar cicatriz, y con el tiempo Combeferre había aprendido a perdonar, aunque su señor nunca le pidiera perdón, y a olvidar.

Courfeyrac, en cambio, no lo olvidaría jamás. Pero no lo dijo, y en vez de eso sólo preguntó:

–¿Y Valeria?

Hacía más de dos años que su padre se había casado con aquella joven, que no era mucho mayor que él mismo. Pero Courfeyrac se había marchado muy pronto, casi enseguida, y apenas había tenido ocasión de conocerla. Regresaba después de dos años, y su propia casa era para él un lugar lleno de interrogantes.

–Dudo que alguien tenga queja –le respondió Combeferre con franqueza–. Es amable, y generosa también. Se interesa en la política, pero es discreta. Sabe gobernar la casa. Las cosas van bien.

–Me alegro. Y me alegra que mi padre decidiera casarse. ¿Crees que ella lo hace feliz?

–Va a darle un hijo.

–Sí, pero ¿lo hace feliz?

–Tener un hijo lo hace feliz.

Courfeyrac comprendió, y no añadió nada más. Volvió a encerrarse en aquel silencio parlante, de ojos abiertos y mirada ausente. Combeferre acarició su frente y lo besó entre sus bonitas cejas, allí donde había empezado a evidenciarse la tensión.

–¿Y tú? –le dijo en voz baja, alzando su rostro con los dedos para encontrar su mirada.

–¿Yo?

–Has hecho amigos, te han condecorado... Han sido dos años. ¿Qué más ha sucedido en las Galias?

–¿Es que no te has cansado de oírme contárselo a todo el mundo? –sonrió Courfeyrac recordando su tedioso paso por el teatro.

–Cuéntamelo a mí. Lo que no les has contado a ellos.

La sonrisa de Courfeyrac voló de su rostro como cenizas arrastradas por un soplo de brisa. Combeferre, que había sabido desde el principio que alguna herida profunda se ocultaba bajo la coraza de su alegría, no se sorprendió ni tampoco se alarmó. Acarició con el pulgar su mejilla y esperó en silencio, y aunque él había apartado la mirada, lo siguió mirando a los ojos. Había dolor allí donde nunca había querido que lo hubiera, y aquellos ojos hechos para rebosar alegría brillaron intensamente.

–No hablemos de eso ahora –le pidió Courfeyrac.

–Háblame. No descansaré sin saber qué te aflige.

–No quisiera entristecerte.

–No podrías –le juró Combeferre, que no conocía en la vida mayor alegría que él. Courfeyrac se separó de él lentamente y descansó bocabajo en la cama.

Courfeyrac había sido esbelto y flexible, un hermoso muchacho de tierno cuerpo y sonrisa atrevida, tentadora. Sus manos, que habían sido suaves dos años atrás, la espada las había endurecido. Se había endurecido su cuerpo, y bajo la natural belleza de su indómita juventud se revelaba ahora el orgulloso vigor del hombre. Eran recios y firmes los una vez tiernos muslos que habían rodeado la cintura de Combeferre cuando, bajo aquellas mismas sábanas, habían vuelto a hacer el amor, y bajo la seda de su piel, sus brazos y su espalda insinuaban suaves formas nuevas. Había magulladuras en aquella espalda, algunas cicatrices también, y aquella de su hombro que tan profunda había debido ser. Combeferre había besado todas y cada una de aquellas marcas, las había seguido con sus dedos hasta aprenderlas de memoria, y deseó poder hacerlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, se resistió a aquel impulso. Le dio a Courfeyrac su espacio, le dio tiempo, y dejó pasar los minutos hasta que finalmente él le habló:

–Nos dieron a sus hijos –fue lo que dijo. El tono de su voz, cargado de rabia más que de pesar, cogió a Combeferre por sorpresa–. Y a sus mujeres. Y a sus padres. A todos los que no podían luchar, los echaron de la ciudad y nos los dieron.

–Y ahora son esclavos –dijo Combeferre. Courfeyrac negó crípticamente contra las almohadas.

–Estaban sitiados –le explicó–, atrincherados en Alesia. Ya no les quedaban provisiones. Pensamos que sacrificarían sus caballos, y que después se rendirían, pero no lo hicieron. Se quedaron con los caballos para poder luchar, y a las mujeres, a los niños y a los ancianos los expulsaron de la ciudad para no tener que alimentarlos. Nos los enviaron a nosotros, y vinieron a las puertas de la empalizada, como corderos, para entregarse. –Hizo una pausa que fue larga, tensa, su mandíbula encajada con fuerza, antes de decir–: César los rechazó.

–¿Los rechazó? –repitió Combeferre en su susurro. A su pesar, empezaba a comprender...

–Los envió de vuelta a la fortaleza, pero el galo ya no los acogió. Los dejó allí; los... dejamos allí.

Combeferre guardó silencio, ya que no había nada que decir. La mirada de Courfeyrac se había endurecido, extinto el brillo de sus pupilas. Ojos opacos se clavaban ahora en el vacío que había entre ellos.

–Eran miles –susurró–, y estaban allí, atrapados entre la muralla y la empalizada. Tardaron días en morir. Los oíamos gritar por las noches pidiendo ayuda a su rey, a sus propios parientes, suplicando clemencia a César. Los niños lloraban; había muchos, algunos no eran más que bebés de pecho. Sus mujeres... son valientes. Algunas luchan junto a los hombres, y son temibles. Algunos de nuestros hombres salían de la empalizada por las noches y compraban a esas mujeres por unas migas de pan para sus hijos. Uno no volvió. Otro... era uno de los míos, uno que yo apreciaba –No dijo más. No hizo falta.

–Hiciste lo que debías –le aseguró Combeferre.

–Lo creí mejor hombre –dijo Courfeyrac fríamente–. Y al galo, un rival más digno. Un hombre debería cuidar de los suyos, protegerlos. No se puede hacer la guerra a cualquier precio, ni sirve de nada aferrarse a una tierra si nadie queda para habitarla. Son salvajes, ¿comprendes? No saben leer, no cultivan la tierra, construyen con barro, sus leyes son brutales, se declaran la guerra entre ellos, y ellos solos se desangran. Pero la República es la luz, es el progreso... Eso... pensaba... Ahora ya no lo sé. No sé si somos mejores que ellos.

Eso dijo, y Combeferre no pudo seguir escuchándolo sin emoción. Tomó su mano y él la apretó con fuerza.

–Protesté –dijo con la vehemencia de un juramento–. Y Marius protestó. Muchos protestamos, pero no sirvió de nada. No pretendimos instigar un motín, no con el enemigo frente a nosotros. No lo entendieron, y se aseguraron de todas maneras. Arrestaron a veinte hombres sin rango y los castigaron para que sirvieran de ejemplo al resto. Nadie volvió a levantar la voz. A mí... me dieron una palmadita en la espalda. Me dijeron: "Esto es la guerra, chico. Ya te endurecerás" –la voz se le quebró en una risa amarga que a Combeferre le erizó el vello de la nuca–. Los insulté; los llamé cobardes. Por eso hemos regresado antes, Marius y yo. Vencimos, pusimos al galo en una jaula, y después nos enviaron de vuelta. Aun no se lo he dicho a mi padre, pero sé que algo sospecha.

A Combeferre, aquello no le importaba. Tampoco preocupaba a Courfeyrac, que se había girado sobre la cama. Parecía más tranquilo, liberado de una parte del peso que había mantenido todo su cuerpo en tensión. Dobló un brazo sobre su cabeza y se quedó contemplando el techo. Durante casi un minuto, Combeferre lo estuvo mirando en silencio, hasta que llegó a una conclusión:

–Se equivocan –dijo. Courfeyrac giró el rostro para encontrar su mirada–. No eres un chico.

Courfeyrac contuvo visiblemente el aliento, y en su mirada devastada la emoción emergió de golpe. Trató de incorporarse, pero volvió a hundirse en las almohadas cuando Combeferre se inclinó sobre él, la luz de las velas perfilando de oro las siluetas de sus dos rostros frente a frente. Combeferre besó sus labios, suavemente, apenas un roce fugaz.

–Y qué gran hombre vas a ser –le dijo al borde de los labios–. Harás grandes cosas... amor mío, algún día. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Las lágrimas acudieron sin que Courfeyrac las esperara. Se mordió el labio como un niño, girando su rostro para ocultarlas, y cuando alzó una mano para secárselas, Combeferre lo detuvo con gentileza. Las lágrimas, que sobre las mejillas no son más que perlas saladas, son cuchillos en el alma cuando se las retiene a la fuerza.

–Ojalá hubieras estado allí –dijo Courfeyrac tratando de mantener firme la voz–. A ti te hubieran escuchado. Tú... siempre sabes qué decir.

Combeferre sonrió conmovido por sus palabras. Sabía que Courfeyrac confiaba en él incondicionalmente; en él, que no era nadie. Aquel muchacho, aquel hombre ya, el único que jamás lo había considerado un esclavo, era su amo en todos los sentidos.

–Si eso fuera cierto, sabría qué decir para aliviar tu dolor.

–Ya duele menos... –murmuró Courfeyrac–. Aquí, contigo...

–Se hará más fácil.

–Desearía no tener que dejarte de nuevo.

–Volverás.

Courfeyrac alzó hacia él sus ojos verdes, húmedos por las lágrimas, y la luz tocó su mirada esperanzada, llena de una única promesa:

–Yo siempre volveré a ti.

Y él seguiría allí, por él, esperándolo.

•••

Pasó la segunda vigilia y una campanada solitaria encontró a los amantes aun bajo las sábanas, desnudos, iguales bajo la ropa.

Volvieron a hacer el amor mientras el tiempo transcurría fuera de aquellas paredes, y ya sin el ardor que los había consumido y que tan pronto lo había reducido todo a cenizas, se amaron a besos y no a dentelladas, con caricias en vez de arañazos. De cada beso, Combeferre extraía hermosos suspiros, de cada tierna palabra, palabras dulces susurradas al oído, y cuando estuvo otra vez entre sus piernas, sus caderas moviéndose con la cadencia de las olas, Courfeyrac le dijo que lo amaba. Se lo dijo muchas veces mientras se estremecía bajo su cuerpo, rodeándolo con sus brazos, y Combeferre se lo dijo sobre los labios, derramando en ellos su aliento que él bebió en un beso largo y profundo.

Sus manos se unían sobre las sábanas y sus cuerpos se rendían el uno al otro, temblaban, se derramaban entre gemidos dulces, abandonados... allí, en el único lugar donde no tenían que guardar silencio. La calma siempre tardaba en llegar, pero llegaba para encontrarlos a uno en brazos del otro, cabellos enredados y labios exhaustos que aun, con el último aliento, se buscaban a ciegas.

Después, a la cálida luz de las velas, se lavaron el uno al otro y se vistieron. Las manos eran gentiles sobre el cuerpo del otro, aquel momento casi un ritual del que sólo aquel lugar secreto, su santuario, era testigo. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, después de compartir el último beso, Courfeyrac buscó entre su ropa el anillo que aquella mañana había encontrado junto a su cama y volvió a ponerlo en el dedo de su amante.

–Si te lo quitas de nuevo, pensaré que no lo quieres –dijo sonriendo.

–¿Quieres que lo lleve? –se sorprendió Combeferre. No estaba seguro de que fuera apropiado.

–¿Por qué no? ¿Es que no puedo hacerte un regalo si quiero?

–Puedes –comprendió Combeferre–. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

–Entonces, llévalo –dijo Courfeyrac acariciando sus nudillos-. Y piensa en mí.


	4. Capítulo 3 Los hijos de Leda

**Capítulo 3. Los hijos de Leda**

En el año 66 a.C. vivía en el Aventino un médico que había prosperado a base de años de estudio y trabajo. A los cuarenta años había podido comprar para su familia una casa con un pequeño huerto. Aquel médico se aficionó demasiado al juego y se arruinó, contrajo deudas, y un día que la fortuna le concedió una buena mano, creyó poder recuperarlo todo y se apostó su casa. La perdió, lo perdió todo, y acudió a un prestamista para pedirle el dinero que debía.

Dos meses después, salió de casa de un paciente... y murió. Los dioses a menudo hacen gala de una tosca ironía porque a aquel hombre, que había estado a punto de perder su techo, le cayó encima el tejado del vecino.

El médico tenía mujer y un hijo de doce años, un caballo, la casa y el huerto. Tras su muerte, todo aquello pasó a pertenecer legalmente al prestamista que le había fiado.

La mujer del médico, que nada sabía de las deudas de su esposo, sufrió un desmayo al comprender su situación. Cuando volvió en sí dijo que quería tomar el aire, salió a la calle y no regresó. Un estibador la encontró al día siguiente en los muelles del Tíber: la desdichada se había ahogado.

El prestamista le contó al hijo que su madre se había caído al río. El niño lo miró fijamente y no dijo nada. Con dos días de diferencia había enterrado a sus dos padres, y no derramó ni una lágrima.

El niño era alto para su edad. Tenía la piel blanca, la rosada frescura de la infancia en las mejillas y el pelo rubio. Tenía también unos ojos gris azulado de mirada inteligente y profunda, y una solemnidad en el rostro que no se correspondía con su edad. Era uno de esos niños que parecen haber nacido adultos, que poseen una comprensión profunda de la naturaleza de las cosas, aunque sea a su manera infantil. Si la vida le había arrancado demasiado pronto la inocencia, se podía decir que no se había llevado mucho.

El prestamista no llevó al niño al mercado de esclavos, y por su cuenta encontró dos clientes interesados. El primero era un patricio de rango senatorial que había sido legado de la Decimoprimera, un hombre muy rico que vestía la toga _pulla_ de luto. El prestamista le trajo al niño.

–Podéis comprobar que se encuentra sano –dijo apoyando sus manos en los hombros del muchacho, que guardaba silencio y que miraba al patricio derecho a los ojos–. Está muy bien educado y sabe comportarse. Habla griego con fluidez, y sé que también conoce el hebreo. Sabe leer y escribir, y entiende los rudimentos de la medicina ya que era aprendiz de su padre.

El patricio, que se acodaba en el brazo de su silla con el mentón descansando en sus dedos, estudió al niño y llegó a la siguiente conclusión:

–Es demasiado mayor.

–¿Mayor, decís? –se sorprendió el prestamista–. Tiene doce años, señor.

–Mi hijo tiene ocho –le explicó el patricio. El prestamista, comprendiendo, asintió.

–¿Cuánto querrías por él?

–Noventa denarios cubrirían la deuda del padre.

–Lo pensaré –dijo el patricio. Y se fue.

Por la tarde lo visitó el otro cliente, un comerciante de vinos que poseía unas tierras en Campania. El prestamista le contó lo mismo que al patricio:

–Se encuentra sano, está muy bien educado, habla hebreo y griego...

El comerciante le pidió al niño que se acercara y lo cogió de la mano. Le hizo muchas preguntas, le habló dulcemente, y cuando empezó a acariciarle los nudillos mientras le hablaba con voz melosa, el prestamista vio que se tensaban los hombros del niño, que ni era tan niño ni tan ingenuo, y que no se dejaba engatusar. Cuando el comerciante preguntó cuánto, el prestamista le pidió el doble que al patricio. El comerciante accedió sin regatear el precio, y el prestamista se quedó mirando al niño.

–Sucede –dijo–, que lo tengo apalabrado con alguien que lo ha visto antes que vos. Si mañana no viene, entonces es vuestro.

El comerciante consintió y se fue, y el prestamista se llevó al niño a su casa. Le dio de cenar en su mesa y lo acostó con sus hijos, y aquella noche consultó su dilema con su mujer.

–¿Qué debo hacer? Es mucho dinero, pero el que lo ofrece es un mal hombre.

La esposa le dijo:

–Me casé con un hombre bueno que goza de la mayor bendición de todas: dormir por las noches. ¿Qué precio pone mi esposo a la paz de su espíritu?

El patricio regresó al día siguiente. El prestamista aceptó los noventa denarios y le entregó al niño, y el patricio se lo llevó con él.

•••

El monte Palatino dominaba desde su altura el corazón de Roma. Los balcones y los jardines de sus palacetes privados se asomaban al Foro y al Circo Máximo, seguían con la vista la Vía Apia y el Tíber y saludaban al dios Júpiter, a Juno y a Minerva en el monte Capitolino.

Allí, en la colina Palatina, era donde tenía su residencia el patricio.

Combeferre nunca había estado en una casa como aquella. Rodeada de cipreses, cercada por altos muros de sillares de arenisca roja, cada ala y cada galería se abría al cielo y a la brisa. Muros estucados daban paso al frescor de los patios tapizados de hiedra y madreselva, y entre columnas de mármol verde de Esparta, negro de Teos y rosado Lassos, los antepasados de la casa reinaban desde sus solemnes bustos de alabastro.

Combeferre contempló todo aquello sin pestañear, sumido en una indiferencia que lo aislaba del mundo. El patricio, aquel hombre grave que todavía no le había dirigido la palabra, se lo confió a su esclavo atriense cuando éste salió a recibirlo.

–Este hombre se llama Marcio –fue lo primero que el patricio le dijo, clavando en él su ojos verdes de mirada severa–. Haz todo lo que él te diga.

Y se fue dejando a Marcio atónito y al niño frente a él. Ninguno sabía por qué estaba allí.

•••

El atriense se encargó de que se bañara y le dio una túnica nueva de buena lana azul añil, le dijo que no tocara nada y se olvidó de él.

Después de estar un rato paseándose por la casa, Combeferre encontró un banco de piedra en el jardín y se sentó allí, de cara al muro de arenisca roja. Allí estuvo durante más de una hora, sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que...

–Hola.

Combeferre se giró hacia la vocecilla que le había hablado. A su espalda había un niño pequeño que lo miraba con atención.

–¿Quién eres tú? –le preguntó aquel niño. Vestía la túnica _praetexta_ blanca y púrpura de los niños de noble casta.

–Combeferre –respondió él.

–Yo me llamo Courfeyrac –dijo el niño aunque nadie se lo hubiese preguntado–. Como mi padre.

Combeferre no dijo nada y el niño se le acercó, rodeó el banco y se plantó frente a él uniendo las manos detrás de la espalda, eso que hacen los niños terribles cuando quieren parecer inocentes e inofensivos.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –quiso saber.

–Nada.

El niño pareció un poco decepcionado. Tenía una espesa mata de rizos negros y unos enormes ojos verdes que brillaban llenos de curiosidad. Estudió abiertamente a Combeferre, se fijó en su túnica nueva, sacó sus conclusiones y preguntó:

–¿Vas a vivir aquí?

–No lo sé.

–Eres mayor que yo –decidió–. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Doce.

–Yo, nueve.

–Mentira. Tienes ocho.

Courfeyrac frunció el ceño y replicó con mucha dignidad:

–Bueno, pero pronto cumpliré nueve.

–Muy bien –dijo Combeferre. Si el niño notó su flagrante falta de interés, no dio muestra de ello porque siguió allí plantado, mirándolo con su alegre entusiasmo y sin decir nada. Parecía un gatito tratando de decidirse a saltar sobre una pelusa...

...al que de pronto sorprende un sabueso.

–¡Señor!

Courfeyrac dio un brinco y se echó al suelo bajo el banco.

–¡Joven señor! ¿Dónde estás?

–Es mi tutor –susurró mirando a Combeferre desde donde estaba agazapado–. _¡Shhht!_ No digas que me has visto. –Salió corriendo y desapareció detrás de un seto.

–¡Joven señor! –lo siguió llamando el tutor, un enérgico anciano de acento griego que desesperaba y se encomendaba a los dioses–. ¡Ven aquí enseguida! ¡No me obligues a informar a tu padre!

Pero el niño no apareció más, y al poco el anciano también desapareció, y Combeferre volvió a quedarse solo.

•••

Aquella noche, cuando todos en la casa dormían, Combeferre salió a la oscuridad del ala de los esclavos y cruzó el jardín hasta el muro de piedra. Lo recorrió a tientas buscando aquella grieta característica que por la tarde había memorizado. Más arriba había un hueco redondeado en el que cabría su pie, y después...

–Hola.

Combeferre se giró tan deprisa que casi resbaló en la hierba. Y allí...

–¿Qué haces?

...estaba otra vez... mirándolo desde sus grandes ojos curiosos, brillantes incluso en la débil claridad lunar.

–¿No deberías estar acostado? –le dijo Combeferre.

El chiquillo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

–Yo puedo acostarme cuando quiera –mintió descaradamente–. Y ahora no quiero. ¿Qué haces?

–Nada –tuvo que decir Combeferre ante su insistencia. Courfeyrac lo miró atentamente, después miró el muro y después otra vez a él. Sonrió un poquito.

–Sé donde hay una gata con gatitos –dijo–. ¿Quieres verlos?

–No, la verdad...

–Están detrás del cobertizo. Es por aquí, ven. –Courfeyrac se dio la vuelta y se alejó, pero se detuvo al notar que Combeferre no lo seguía.

–¿Por qué... no traes uno aquí? –se le ocurrió a Combeferre sobre la marcha.

–¡De acuerdo! –exclamó Courfeyrac con una gran sonrisa triunfal. Echó a correr por el jardín y desapareció.

Bien, eso cambiaba las cosas, porque cuando el chico regresara y no lo viera seguramente se pondría a gritar. Combeferre había contado con estar lejos de allí para cuando descubrieran que había desaparecido. Ahora, tendría que correr deprisa. Empezó a trepar por el muro...

–¿Te estás escapando?

Esta vez, Combeferre no encontró fuerzas ni para sobresaltarse. Se detuvo con la frente contra el muro, entonó una maldición silenciosa y bajó. Courfeyrac le dirigió una mirada de profunda desconfianza.

–Lo estás haciendo. ¡Te estás escapando!

–¡Calla! –Combeferre miró a ambos lados y en dirección a las sombrías columnas, pero no vio a nadie y tampoco oyó nada.

–No puedes escaparte –le explicó el niño en tono urgente y preocupado–. Si te escapas, te castigarán.

–No estoy escapando.

–¿Pues qué haces?

–Tengo que ir a un sitio.

–¿Dónde? –exigió saber Courfeyrac acercándose mucho a él. Descubrió que Combeferre era considerablemente más alto, no le gustó y dio un paso atrás para no tener que levantar tanto la cabeza.

–A casa de un paciente –dijo Combeferre pensando deprisa. El chiquillo seguía lanzándole aquella mirada acusadora, de modo que Combeferre se lo explicó: le contó, muy despacio y en tono razonable, que donde él vivía había un niño pequeño (no como Courfeyrac, que ya tenía _casi nueve_ años; pequeño de verdad) que estaba gravemente enfermo. Le explicó que su padre preparaba las medicinas que aliviaban su mal y que sin ellas, el niño moriría. Él sabía preparar esas medicinas, y por eso debía acudir inmediatamente. Courfeyrac lo escuchó sin pestañear, con los ojitos brillantes de compasión, y asintió enérgicamente.

–Sí, sí, tienes que salvarlo –dijo profundamente conmovido. Combeferre se atrevió a creer que había dado resultado, pero...– Pero... ¿y tu madre?

–¿Mi madre? –inquirió Combeferre, que encontró cierta dificultad en pronunciar aquellas dos palabras.

–Cuando mi padre no estaba en casa, mi madre hacía su Trabajo –le explicó Courfeyrac. Combeferre no pasó por alto que hablaba en pasado, como tampoco había dejado de reparar en la toga de luto del patricio–. ¿No puede ir tu madre? Así, podrías quedarte aquí.

–Mi madre ha muerto también –le explicó Combeferre con frialdad.

–Oh... –comprendió Courfeyrac, que lo miró apenado–. ¿Y ya no tienes familia?

–No.

–Yo tampoco tengo madre –confesó Courfeyrac–. Murió cuando iba a tener el bebé. Y el bebé –añadió bajando los ojos y la voz–. Mi padre dijo que, de todas maneras, era una niña, pero a mí me hubiera gustado tener una hermana –consideró muy serio. Le brillaban mucho los ojos–. Las esclavas lloraron, y mi padre se enfadó. No hablamos de ellas.

Combeferre contempló al niño, que estrujaba entre sus pequeñas manos la _bullae_ dorada que llevaba al cuello. La sonrisa que antes había lucido había dejado al desaparecer un vacío que Combeferre no pudo explicar. Era tan pequeño, y parecía tan desgraciado... Tenía pequitas en las mejillas y sobre la pequeña nariz. Combeferre suspiró.

–Escucha... tengo que irme.

El niño asintió y Combeferre no supo qué hacer. Se adelantó un paso vacilante y dio unas palmaditas en su cabeza rizada. Después, sin pensarlo mucho, se giró y saltó el muro. No había dado ni dos pasos calle abajo cuando oyó un sonido apagado detrás de él. No podía ser cierto...

–¿Qué...? ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Vuelve dentro enseguida!

–¿Qué? ¡No! –dijo Courfeyrac escandalizado–. No puedes ir tú solo. Yo tengo que ir contigo.

–_¿Por qué?_

–Tengo que protegerte.

–Protegerme... –repitió Combeferre inexpresivo. El chiquillo asintió con decisión.

–Un hombre debe cuidar de sus esclavos y protegerlos. Lo dice la ley.

Combeferre no estaba seguro de que la ley dictase tal cosa, pero sí sabía algo: que no había ley alguna que protegiese al esclavo del amo. Por otra parte, era la primera vez que se oía llamar esclavo; no le gustó.

–Como quieras –dijo desabridamente. Se giró y echó a andar calle abajo.

–¿Dónde vive ese niño? –quiso saber Courfeyrac, que tenía que caminar deprisa para mantener su ritmo.

–En el Aventino. ¿Conoces el camino?

–Pues claro.

–¿Seguro?

–He estado muchas veces.

–Muy bien –asintió Combeferre, y dio por finalizada la conversación. Por desgracia, Courfeyrac no captó aquel matiz, y mientras abandonaban la colina del Palatino, empezó a hablar y ya no paró: le habló de su familia y de los esclavos de la casa, de los juegos del Circo, de la última Saturnalia, de su maestro de lucha, que lo llamaba gladiador... Mentía más que hablaba, se entusiasmaba por cualquier cosa e iba a ser Aquiles como mínimo, fuera quien fuera ése, porque no había leído La Ilíada, porque odiaba el griego y a su tutor, al que llamó cosas bastante feas en latín.

_¿Tú no te callas nunca?_, quería decirle Combeferre, pero creía conocer la respuesta.

Al pasar frente a la casa de un panadero les llegó un aroma dulce y delicioso. Courfeyrac se asomó a la poterna poniéndose de puntillas y vio unos dorados pasteles de miel que se enfriaban en una bandeja. De alguna parte conjuró una monedita y le pidió dos al panadero, pero el dinero no alcanzaba para dos y pudo comprar sólo uno. Courfeyrac lo partió en dos mitades, las midió y le dio la más grande a Combeferre.

Las calles se estrecharon y comenzaron a serpentear conforme ascendían al monte Aventino. En aquella parte de la ciudad, el aire hedía a ganado y a humanidad y los gatos callejeros se paseaban a sus anchas entre la basura y la inmundicia. Recorrieron calles desiertas y otras tan bulliciosas que costaba caminar sin tropezar con nadie. De madrugada, las calles las poblaban carreteros y panaderos, pero también prostitutas, proxenetas y rateros, borrachos y camorristas, legionarios dilapidando el salario... Muy pocos reparaban en dos niños solos, pero los que lo hacían miraban con ojos codiciosos la _bullae_ de oro que Courfeyrac llevaba al cuello. Cuando Combeferre le sugirió que la ocultara bajo la túnica, Courfeyrac quiso saber por qué. ¿Había sido él tan inocente a los ocho años? Combeferre ya no se acordaba.

Pero notó que, al adentrarse en aquella estridente decadencia, Courfeyrac empezaba a hablar más despacio, más bajo, a mirar a los lados y a caminar más cerca de él. Cuando, al pasar frente a un sombrío cobertizo, un enorme mastín arremetió de pronto contra ellos, el niño se sobresaltó y se aferró a Combeferre. Pero el perro estaba encadenado y no podía alcanzarlos. Courfeyrac miró a Combeferre con cautela y se soltó.

–¿Lo ves? –dijo irguiéndose con orgullo–. Te he protegido.

A pocas calles de allí había una desvencijada casa de vecinos a la que se accedía a través de un patio. Era un lugar tranquilo; Combeferre lo sabía porque había nacido allí. Al llegar al pie de la destartalada escalera exterior, se giró hacia Courfeyrac y le dijo:

–Es arriba. Tú, espérame aquí. –Y viendo que Courfeyrac iba a replicar, añadió rápidamente–: Y vigila.

Courfeyrac encontró aceptable aquello último y asintió con decisión. Combeferre subió por las escaleras, y a la altura del primer piso, se detuvo y miró abajo. El niño se había situado junto a la baranda y vigilaba muy quieto el sombrío patio. Miró arriba un instante, no vio a Combeferre y metió la _bullae_ bajo el cuello de su túnica.

•••

¿Qué iba a hacer a partir de ahora? Combeferre no lo sabía.

Era consciente de que haber saltado un muro no lo convertía en un hombre libre. Legalmente, sería ya siempre un esclavo. Lo perseguirían, y si lo atrapaban el castigo sería terrible. Tenía que abandonar Roma cuanto antes.

Salir de la ciudad no sería difícil pero, ¿cómo se ganaría la vida? No tenía dinero, pero ya tenía doce años y medio, era listo, fuerte y dispuesto, y había muchas cosas que sabía hacer; alguien habría que le diera trabajo. Hasta entonces, se arreglaría con lo que tenía: media hogaza de pan y una manzana que se había guardado durante la cena. Tendría que racionarlas, pero como había cenado bien podía pasar sin comer un día o dos. También se había comido medio pastelillo de miel...

Pero el niño estaría bien, volvió a decirse mientras atravesaba una plaza solitaria. No era tan ingenuo como parecía y conocía el camino de regreso a su casa; eso le había dicho... Y que tenía nueve años, pero los niños siempre tienen prisa por crecer; él lo sabía porque ya tenía doce años _y medio._ También le había dicho que tenía una espada de verdad y un caballo de guerra_,_ y que podía salir solo de la casa cuando quisiera, que sólo habían saltado el muro para no despertar al pobre Marcio...

Y que tenía que salvar al niñito enfermo, y que lo iba a proteger...

Arrastrando los pies, hundiendo los hombros, Combeferre se detuvo.

•••

Courfeyrac no estaba donde lo había dejado. Combeferre lo buscó por el patio, pero no había ni rastro de él. Lo llamó y recorrió las calles preguntando a todo el que encontraba, pero nadie lo había visto.

_Condenado, ¿pero dónde se habrá metido?, _se decía el muchacho cada vez más alarmado. ¿En qué estaría pensando cuando lo dejó allí solo? Crío mimado y estúpido... Lo había echado todo a perder. _Abeona, que no le pase nada..._

Pero seguramente se habría ido a su casa, y tarde o temprano encontraría el camino. Y si no, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Podían robarle pero para eso no tenían que hacerle daño... ¿verdad? ¿Y qué más podía querer nadie de un... niño adorable...? Oh, dioses, _oh, dioses_, iba a acabar en el fondo de un pozo. Combeferre empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

–Hola, soldadito –ronroneó una mujerzuela que le salió al paso–. Qué hombrecito tan apuesto. ¿Quieres que te enseñe lo que tiene una mujer bajo la falda?

–No –dijo Combeferre sacudiéndose de la mejilla su mano huesuda–. Estoy buscando a un niño. Tiene ocho años y es así de alto. ¿Lo has...?

Al otro extremo de la calle se reunía una ruidosa cuadrilla de rufianes. Estaban borrachos y reían a carcajadas, y cuando uno de ellos levantó la mano, Combeferre atisbó un destello dorado.

–¡Devuélvemela! –exigía Courfeyrac alzando las manos hacia la _bullae_ que el tipejo levantaba en el aire fuera de su alcance.

–Está aquí mismo –reía el rufián–. Mira, aquí la tienes. Venga, cógela.

Combeferre se abrió paso a codazos hasta donde estaba Courfeyrac y lo cogió de la mano bruscamente, pero al girarse se encontró rodeado por todas partes. El círculo de maleantes se estrechó de forma amenazadora y el muchacho retrocedió hasta el centro sin soltar al pequeño, tratando de mantenerlo detrás de su espalda.

–¿Qué queréis vosotros? –espetó a aquellos hombres.

–No sé... ¿Qué tal otra baratija de estas? –siseó el que tenía el colgante.

–No tenemos. Dejadnos en paz.

–Pero si no estamos haciendo nada. Tu hermanito es muy simpático. Nos estábamos divirtiendo, ¿verdad, hermanito? –El tipejo esbozó una sonrisa torva de dientes picados y Combeferre se tensó.

Eran por lo menos doce, pero algunos estaban muy borrachos. Uno de ellos se encorvaba hacia la derecha y apoyaba todo el peso en aquella pierna; estaba lisiado de la otra, comprendió Combeferre, y sería fácil derribarlo. Apretó la mano de Courfeyrac.

–Cuando te lo diga, corre y no... ¡NO!

Courfeyrac se había soltado de su mano al ver que el de los dientes picados se movía hacia él y le propinó tal patada en la rodilla que el tipo casi se cayó de bruces.

–¡Arrghh! ¡Hijo de ramera borracha!

–¡No lo toques, _bárbaro piojoso! _–chilló Courfeyrac.

–¡Te voy a despellejar!

Combeferre puso al niño fuera de su alcance antes de que pudiera atraparlo, y cuando notó una mano en su hombro, se giró y se defendió. No era fuerte, pero sabía dónde golpear y acertó al rufián directamente en el esternón, dejándolo sin aliento.

Courfeyrac había cogido una piedra del suelo. Combeferre lo rodeó con un brazo.

–Al primero que se acerque... –amenazó sabiendo que era en vano.

En ese momento, uno que había permanecido en segunda fila se adelantó.

–Oye... –dijo con voz pastosa de beodo, y señaló a Combeferre con su jarra de vino–. Yo a ti te conozco. Estuviste en casa de mi cuñado cuando se abrió la cabeza. Eres el hijo del médico...

Aquello templó un poco los ánimos, aunque el de los dientes picados todavía rezongaba mirando a Courfeyrac. Sin responder, Combeferre miró al borracho, que se pasó la lengua por los dientes, pensando.

–Anda, vete –gruñó, y mirando a los demás, les dijo–: Venga, apartaos.

Obedecieron; nadie que tuviera una pizca de sensatez se ponía en malos términos con el médico, y Combeferre comprendió que no sabían que había muerto. El muchacho los miró uno a uno con cautela, pero cuando tiró de Courfeyrac, el niño se resistió.

–¡Devuélveme la bulla! –exigió al de los dientes picados–. ¡Es mía!

–Devuélvesela –dijo Combeferre, que lo había olvidado por completo.

–_Pfff_, ni hablar.

–Dásela, Druso –ordenó el borracho en tono perentorio–. Es una falta de respeto.

Druso miró a su compinche con odio patente, escupió al suelo y les arrojó el colgante con desprecio. Combeferre lo atrapó al vuelo y con él en una mano y Courfeyrac de la otra, refrenándose para no correr, se alejó de allí sin mirar atrás.

•••

–¡Me has engañado! –lo acusó Courfeyrac soltándose de su mano de un tirón.

–No te pares –le dijo Combeferre. No se habían alejado ni dos calles, y tendrían que recorrer muchas más antes de que se sintiera tranquilo. Trató de asir de nuevo la mano de Courfeyrac, pero el chiquillo retrocedió.

–¡No había ningún niño! ¡Te lo has inventado para escaparte! –gritó con los ojos llorosos, dolido hasta lo más profundo de su alma–. ¡Mentiroso!

–Te dije que esperaras –dijo Combeferre manteniendo a duras penas la calma.

–¡Yo no tengo que hacer lo que tú digas! Yo puedo ir a donde quiera –replicó Courfeyrac lleno de infantil arrogancia–. ¡Tú tienes que obedecerme a mí! Porque yo soy el señor _y tú, no._

–¿Ah, sí?

–¡Sí!

–Muy bien, _señor _–le dijo Combeferre perdiendo la paciencia. Aquello era lo que le faltaba–. Entonces, vete a donde quieras. Yo no te lo impediré. Venga, vete.

Courfeyrac lo miró en un silencio hosco, con los puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Miró a un lado y a otro de la calle, espió a su espalda el camino sombrío que habían recorrido y después, con las cejas muy fruncidas y la boca pequeña, replicó:

–Ahora no quiero.

–Eso pensaba... –gruñó Combeferre. Lo cogió ariscamente de la mano y tiró de él calle adelante. No quería pensar en lo que había hecho ni en lo que podría haber sucedido. No quería pensar que su padre, cuya muerte se negaba a llorar, era quien los había salvado.

Courfeyrac lo seguía a regañadientes, tropezando y avanzando a trompicones. La tercera vez que Combeferre lo oyó sollozar, puso los ojos en blanco y se detuvo en seco.

–¿Y ahora por qué lloras?

–No estoy llorando... –musitó el niño tercamente.

Combeferre lo miró en silencio desde donde estaba: frente a él vio su cabeza gacha y sus lágrimas corriendo por su carita triste. Se sentía asustado, dolido, traicionado... Todo por su culpa.

Courfeyrac había sido amable con él. También había sido arrogante e impertinente, pero sólo era un niño. ¿Era justo que una criatura tan inocente viera recompensada con ingratitud su generosidad, y con mentira su confianza? Si debía aprender aquellas cosas, decidió Combeferre, no las aprendería de él.

–Escucha –le dijo en voz baja–, lamento lo que ha pasado. No he debido dejarte solo.

Courfeyrac sorbió por la nariz por toda respuesta. Se negaba a mirarlo para que no lo viera llorar. Combeferre aun llevaba en la mano la _bullae_ robada. Se acercó al niño y se la puso alrededor del cuello.

–¿Ves? Ya no te pasará nada –le dijo–. ¿Me perdonas?

Courfeyrac apretó el colgante entre sus pequeñas manos y asintió. No se lo había pensado ni un momento.

–Te he protegido –dijo entonces muy bajito.

Combeferre suspiró y lo volvió a coger de la mano.

–Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa.

Aun no sabía que, con el tiempo, aprendería a decir "a casa". Ni que aquellas manos, entonces tan pequeñas, lo cuidarían y lo protegerían siempre; que la promesa que él le había hecho, la recordaría toda la vida.


	5. Capítulo 4 El palacio de arena

**Capítulo 4. El palacio de arena**

Muy temprano al día siguiente, el patricio hizo llamar a Combeferre al _tablinum._ Le dijo: "Siéntate y escribe lo que voy a dictarte". Más tarde, cuando empezaron a llegar sus clientes, le dijo: "Presta atención y aprende lo que puedas".

El patricio recibió a sus clientes hasta pasada la hora del almuerzo, y el resto de la tarde la pasaron trabajando en el _tablinum_. Aquella noche, Combeferre volvió a intentar la huida.

Esta vez, no llegó ni a salir de su cuarto.

―¡No te vayas! ―le pidió el pequeño Cancerbero materializándose de la nada. Tenía los rizos revueltos y los ojos brillantes de sueño, y Combeferre comprendió que había estado durmiendo en su puerta―. No te vayas. ¿Por qué quieres irte?

Combeferre lo hizo entrar antes de que alguien los oyera.

―Mira, tú no lo entiendes ―trató de razonar―. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí. Tienes que dejar que me vaya.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque no quiero ser un esclavo, ¿comprendes? Porque a los esclavos les pasan Cosas Malas.

―Pero yo no dejaré que te pase nada ―le aseguró Courfeyrac―. No tengas miedo, yo te prote... ¡No! ¡No, espera!

Combeferre lo había dejado allí y se había ido pasillo adelante. Courfeyrac corrió tras él y lo sujetó de la túnica.

―¡No te vayas, no! ¡Para! ―pidió, y viendo que Combeferre no se detenía, dijo presa de la impotencia―: Llamaré a Marcio. ¡Se lo diré a mi padre y te castigarán!

Combeferre se detuvo entonces y se giró bruscamente hacia él.

―¡Bien, hazlo! Llámalos. Llama a quien quieras.

Desde las sombras del corredor, los grandes ojos de Courfeyrac le dirigieron una mirada cargada de peligrosa indignación. Combeferre se la devolvió con retadora indiferencia, y el niño apretó los puños y se llenó los pulmones de aire... y aguantó. Aguantó hasta que se le puso roja la cara... aguantó un poco más...

―Pero pensé que me ibas a proteger ―le recordó Combeferre.

Courfeyrac se desinfló.

―Pero yo no quiero que te castiguen ―sollozó.

―Entonces, no llames a nadie.

―De acuerdo ―se animó Courfeyrac―. Pero no te vayas.

Combeferre se pasó las manos por la cara, desesperado. Ya no sabía qué hacer para librarse de él.

―Pero bueno, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz? ¿Por qué no dejas que me vaya? ¿A ti qué te importa?

―No, si no me importa... ―musitó Courfeyrac―. Pero si te vas, estarás solo. Y... yo. Me aburro mucho. Todo el mundo es viejo. ―Miró a Combeferre con cautela y al ver que no respondía, esbozó una sonrisa vacilante y añadió―: Quédate. Seremos amigos.

―Tú y yo no podemos ser amigos ―le dijo Combeferre con toda la frialdad que fue capaz de reunir.

―¿Por qué no?

―Porque no. Porque no podemos. Y porque _tú eres el señor y yo, no._

Courfeyrac lo miró con el aire resentido del que se ve atrapado en su propia trampa. Pensó en ello un momento y tomó la decisión más diplomática:

―Está bien ―concedió―. Entonces, no seré el señor.

Combeferre suspiró. Estaba claro que aquello no conducía a ninguna parte, y sin embargo allí seguía: tratando de razonar con un niño de ocho años más terco que una mula vieja.

―Eso no es algo que tú puedas decidir ―trató de explicarle.

―¿Por qué no?

En ese momento se oyó el crujido de una puerta y una franja de luz anaranjada de derramó por el suelo. Courfeyrac se giró con la velocidad de una gacela y de un salto retrocedió hasta la pared. Combeferre, con el corazón fuera del pecho, se quedó helado donde estaba.

―¡Tú! ―lo llamó una voz. Era Marcio que se acercaba―. ¿No sabes que no puedes salir sin permiso? ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

Combeferre no supo qué contestar, y ya era tarde para echar a correr. El atriense estaba frente a él y esperaba una respuesta aunque, por su expresión de profunda sospecha, era evidente que no la necesitaba.

―¿No me contestas? Bien, se lo explicarás a tu amo maña... _¡Dis Pater!_ ¿Pero qué...?

Courfeyrac acababa de salir de las sombras de la pared para interponerse bruscamente entre los dos.

―¡Ven! ―dijo cogiendo a Combeferre de la mano―. Ven a ver los gatitos, te enseñaré dónde están. Marcio, tú no vengas.

El atriense miró a su pequeño señor y al muchacho al que éste trataba de arrastrar tras de de sí. Creyendo comprender, y no sin un punto de culpabilidad en la mirada, suspiró y se acercó a los niños.

―Joven _domine,_ ¿por qué estáis levantado? ―le dijo en tono razonable―. Vuestro padre ya os dicho que no salgáis de vuestro cuarto.

―Me da igual ―replicó Courfeyrac levantando el mentón―. No tengo sueño. ¡Vete!

―Aunque no tengáis sueño, no debéis despertar a los esclavos tan tarde. Ellos sí están cansados, ¿comprendéis?

Courfeyrac hizo un mohín de disgusto, pero cedió y soltó la mano de Combeferre. El atriense asintió satisfecho y puso una mano sobre el hombro del pequeño.

―A dormir ―dijo a Combeferre antes de irse.

Combeferre no reaccionó, atónito como estaba. ¿Acababa aquel mocoso...? ¿De verdad... acababa de engañar al atriense como si nada?

Mientras se alejaba con Marcio, Courfeyrac se giró y le lanzó una mirada cargada de complicidad.

En realidad, había hecho mucho más que eso.

•••

―Te he protegido ―le dijo al día siguiente.

Combeferre estaba sentado en un banco del jardín, sin nada que hacer por primera vez en todo el día, y Courfeyrac se le acercó sonriente. Entre los brazos estrujaba amorosamente un gatito que se retorcía desesperado por escapar. Combeferre miró al pobre animalillo con compasión.

―Sí ―admitió en voz baja. También era cierto que había sido él quien lo había metido en aquel lío pero... no se lo dijo. En vez de eso, se encontró murmurando―: Gracias.

Courfeyrac sonrió abiertamente, sus grandes ojos brillantes de orgullo. Combeferre no encontró alegría en su corazón para devolverle la sonrisa, pero descubrió que verlo sonreír... lo reconfortaba.

_Si te vas, estarás solo, _le había dicho Courfeyrac aquella noche.

Era incomprensible, absurdo, incluso, pero fue en ese preciso momento, y no antes, cuando Combeferre comprendió que era cierto: que no tenía a donde ir, nadie a quien acudir, que si sufría o no, si se sentía solo, perdido y aterrorizado, a nadie en el mundo le importaba.

Los ojos le escocieron de repente. Sin levantarlos y sin decir nada, cogió al desesperado gatito de los brazos del niño y lo puso sobre sus rodillas. Lo acarició suavemente y lo rascó debajo del hocico y entre las pequeñas orejas, y en poco tiempo el animalillo dejó de resistirse y se quedó muy quieto.

Courfeyrac lo miraba fascinado. Se sentó a su lado con sigilo y, con mucha cautela, como temiendo romper el hechizo, acercó una mano al animalito y lo acarició como lo veía hacer a él. Cuando lo notó ronronear bajo sus dedos, miró asombrado a Combeferre y sonrió.

Sin proponérselo, sin saberlo siquiera, Combeferre le devolvió la sonrisa.

•••

La vida en aquella casa era tranquila y sencilla. Combeferre se levantaba al alba y ayudaba al patricio a resolver los asuntos más urgentes del día. Cuando llegaban los clientes a presentar el saludo matutino, el muchacho anotaba sus peticiones.

_Presta atención y aprende lo que puedas,_ le había dicho el patricio.

Combeferre así lo hizo. Aprendió a conocer a aquellos hombres por sus nombres y a recordar a sus familias y sus situaciones particulares, y con el tiempo aprendió a entender las aspiraciones y sus lealtades, a distinguir sus palabras de lo que había detrás de ellas y, en definitiva, a leer su forma de pensar. Descubrió que su trabajo le resultaba interesante, y como era de natural grave y pensativo, se acostumbró con facilidad a la compañía de aquel hombre severo y silencioso.

Mientras tanto, Courfeyrac crecía y aprendía. Por la casa desfilaban mañana y tarde sus tutores.

Uno de aquellos días, el anciano tutor griego enfermó y tuvo que ausentarse. El patricio confió a Courfeyrac al cuidado de Marcio para que ocupase aquellas horas en enseñarle algunas cuestiones útiles como llevar las cuentas de la casa. No sólo Courfeyrac no aprendió nada en absoluto sino que, sin la atenta supervisión de Marcio, la casa se sumió en el caos.

El patricio envió entonces a su hijo a la vecina casa de un senador, de nombre Gillenormand, para que lo pusiera bajo la tutela del maestro de su nieto. El senador se lo devolvió por la tarde con una oreja roja y declaró que era demasiado difícil encontrar buenos tutores como para permitir que se le despidieran, y que había ciertas palabras malsonantes que su nieto definitivamente_ no_ necesitaba conocer. El patricio, sin saber qué más hacer, abandonó sus propias obligaciones y se consagró él mismo a la ingrata tarea de educar a su hijo. Después de dos horas sentado con él, y mientras sus clientes se amontonaban malhumorados en su puerta, decidió que no le pagaba al tutor lo suficiente. Silencioso y serio, se irguió en su silla y miró a Combeferre, que estaba de pie junto a la entrada del _tablinum._

―¿Qué nos dice Hesíoso sobre el trabajo? ―le preguntó en griego.

―Que es el destino universal del hombre, y que sólo quien esté dispuesto a trabajar será digno de recoger sus frutos ―respondió él.

El patricio se levantó entonces y mirando con dureza a su hijo, le dijo:

―Vergüenza de ti.

Miró a Combeferre, señaló con un gesto seco la silla que dejaba y salió.

Courfeyrac se quedó encogido donde estaba y miró avergonzado a Combeferre, que se sentó frente a él en la silla de su amo. Estudió el volumen que había sobre la mesa, lo enrolló y fue a buscar otro. El patricio tenía la biblioteca más impresionante que Combeferre había visto en toda su vida, pero nunca le había dado permiso para leer sus libros. Seleccionó el segundo volumen de la Ilíada y Courfeyrac empezó a leer en voz alta, y Combeferre lo ayudó con los versos más difíciles.

Se les pasó la hora del almuerzo y a la mañana siguiente, cuando Combeferre entró al _tablinum,_ encontró a Courfeyrac esperándolo con el libro abierto por donde lo habían dejado. Combeferre lo puso a un lado, y Courfeyrac se quejó amargamente.

―Después ―le dijo Combeferre, y puso delante de él el volumen de Hesíodo.

Por la tarde, Courfeyrac recitaba de memoria los primeros pasajes de _"Los Trabajos y los Días",_ y perseguía a Combeferre por la casa queriendo saber más del héroe Aquiles_. _Aquella misma tarde, Marcio hizo llamar a Combeferre. Le puso en la mano un sestercio reluciente y le dijo:

―Tu señor te da este dinero. Ve y dale las gracias.

De aquel día en adelante, fue Combeferre quien se encargó de enseñar a Courfeyrac el griego, y a menudo se podía ver a los dos niños hablando en el jardín, Combeferre sentado en un banco y Courfeyrac tumbado en la hierba o haciendo equilibrios en el borde de la fuente. Con el tiempo, se acostumbraron a hablar griego entre ellos, y cuando estaban solos ya nunca hablaban en latín.

Los dos niños no tardaron en volverse inseparables. La diferencia de edad era importante y se agravaba por la excesiva madurez de Combeferre pero, a fuerza de insistir, Courfeyrac logró involucrar al muchacho en sus juegos y hacerlo cómplice de sus pequeñas travesuras. Lo buscaba siempre que no estaba ocupado, y juntos seguían las hileras de hormigas, buscaban nidos en los árboles, espiaban a las arañas que fabricaban sus telas y estudiaban las huellas de plantas y raros animales que había en algunas piedras. Pasaron días viendo como una gorda oruga tejía un capullo en el hueco de una ventana, y cuando del capullo salió una mariposa de vivos colores, Courfeyrac creyó estar presenciando alguna clase de brujería.

―No es magia ―le explicaba Combeferre―. Se llama metamorfosis.

Courfeyrac se maravillaba de todas las cosas que Combeferre sabía, y constantemente le hacía preguntas.

Combeferre, que no había desistido del todo de la idea de escapar, encontraba que a esta idea se enfrentaba cada vez con más fuerza la de tener que abandonar a su pequeño amigo. Imaginaba que él lloraría, y el mero pensamiento lo llenaba de desasosiego. De todas maneras le gustaba su nuevo trabajo, y allí lo trataban bien. No fue hasta pasado mucho tiempo que Combeferre reparó en que el patricio nunca lo llamaba por su nombre. En realidad, nunca se lo había preguntado, y al muchacho se le ocurrió que quizá ni siquiera lo supiera. Por contrapartida, tampoco lo llamaba nunca "esclavo", y cuando lo llevaba a la Curia o al Foro se refería a él como "mi asistente", "mi secretario" o simplemente como "el muchacho". Combeferre encontró aquello aceptable, aunque comprendía que no cambiaba las cosas.

Ya llevaba allí dos años cuando su señor le demostró de la peor forma posible que las cosas, de hecho, no habían cambiado en absoluto.

Se podía decir que Combeferre se lo buscó, pues la ofensa la cometió bajo su responsabilidad y a sabiendas de que actuaba indebidamente. Sin embargo, fue tan poca cosa... El patricio había traído a casa un raro volumen del que Combeferre sólo había oído hablar. No tenía permiso para hacer uso de la biblioteca, pero el texto llamó tan poderosamente su atención que, una tarde, se lo llevó para leerlo en su cuarto. Probablemente no hubiese pasado nada si se hubiese limitado a salir con el libro en la mano; su error consistió en esconderlo bajo la túnica.

Su señor lo descubrió y montó en cólera. Su enfado fue terrible, desproporcionado, y aunque Combeferre le aseguró que no lo había robado, que sólo quería leerlo y que había tenido intención de devolverlo, su señor no lo escuchó. Cuando lo oyó decir a Marcio que trajese el látigo, Combeferre palideció.

En ese momento, Courfeyrac salió de detrás de una columna y corrió hacia su padre.

―¡No, no! ―gritó lleno de terror―. ¡No, por favor, padre! ―Cuando vio que Marcio volvía trayendo el látigo, se arrojó sobre él e intentó arrancárselo de la mano―. ¡No lo hagas, no! ¡Detente, te lo ordeno!

Su padre llamó para que se lo llevaran, pero el niño se zafó del esclavo que intentó sujetarlo y corrió hacia Combeferre.

―¡No, por favor! ―lloró abrazado a su cintura―. ¡No ha hecho nada! Dile que no has hecho nada. ¡Por favor, padre, perdónalo! ¡No, no, NO!

Chilló, pataleó y golpeó a los que intentaron arrancarlo de él hasta que, poniendo las manos en sus hombros, Combeferre le dijo:

―No pasa nada. No llores, haz lo que te dicen.

Combeferre podía tener un carácter apacible, pero no era ningún manso cordero dispuesto a dejarse degollar. Había nacido libre y seguía siéndolo en su corazón, era valiente y no le faltaba orgullo, y en aquel momento, todos sus instintos clamaban una única cosa: que se defendiera. Pero al ver allí a Courfeyrac, rebelándose y llorando por él, comprendió que lo que menos deseaba era hacerlo sufrir. Podía correr, luchar y resistirse, obligar a los esclavos a tener que reducirlo y ofrecer el más penoso de los espectáculos, y al final, el resultado sería el mismo. No, decidió, Courfeyrac no vería nada de aquello ni tampoco lo oiría gritar.

Cuando, entre alaridos y súplicas, los esclavos consiguieron llevarse al niño, Combeferre miró a su señor derecho a los ojos. Él le dijo:

―Cuando quieras algo, pídemelo, pero_ jamás_ hagas nada a mis espaldas. Si no puedo confiar en ti, no me sirves para nada.

Eso fue todo, y a un gesto suyo Marcio fue hacia él. Le dijo que se quitara la túnica y le señaló una columna, pero Combeferre no obedeció y el atriense se vio obligado a hacerlo él mismo. El muchacho ofreció en todo momento una resistencia pacífica, y cuando por fin estuvo de cara a la columna, expuesto y desnudo de cintura para arriba, oyó decir a su amo:

―Que no queden cicatrices.

Combeferre apretó las manos contra la columna, se recordó que no debía gritar y se preparó para el impacto.

Gritó. _Oh,_ gritó... Casi cayó de rodillas cuando el primer latigazo cruzó sus hombros. Había sabido que sería doloroso, pero no había contado con todo lo demás: el zumbido que lo precedió, el restallido en sus oídos, la brusca contracción de todos sus músculos, los calambrazos recorriendo su espina dorsal...

Ahora que ya lo sabía, estaba preparado y no volvió a gritar. Apretó los dientes hasta que le dolió la mandíbula, se forzó a tener los ojos abiertos para no perder el equilibrio y soportó en silencio cada golpe. Cada vez que restallaba el látigo, desde algún lugar de la casa le llegaban los gritos de Courfeyrac, maldiciéndolos a todos.

Aquella noche, mientras yacía de bruces en su cama, su espalda una agonía de dolor y su rostro arrasado en lágrimas, Courfeyrac fue a su cuarto. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cabello amorosamente.

―Yo nunca te pegaré ―lo oyó decir Combeferre―. Perdóname. Por favor, no te vayas.

Le había traído un puñado de cerezas, y se las dejó junto a la cama.

Combeferre nunca había encontrado en su corazón la voluntad de llorar a sus padres. Había tenido una infancia feliz, y aunque los había amado mucho (o precisamente por eso) nunca se sintió capaz de perdonar a uno su debilidad y a la otra su cobardía. Se sentía abandonado, traicionado de un modo que no podía expresar con palabras ni tampoco con lágrimas. Ahora el patricio, aquel hombre inteligente y decidido al que había llegado a respetar, le había demostrado que no era nada más que su señor, su amo que lo había comprado con dinero.

No tenía ningún derecho a hacer lo que había hecho.

Combeferre deseó marcharse de allí, y en lo más hondo de su humillación se dijo que así lo haría. Cuando cayera la noche, se iría para siempre.

Pero la noche había caído y él seguía allí, y muy pronto descubrió por qué. Comprendió que era demasiado tarde... que siempre había sido demasiado tarde para deshacerse de Courfeyrac. Aquel niño curioso y encantador, generoso y afectuoso, era la única persona que lo amaba. Y era todo lo que Combeferre tenía en el mundo.

_Yo nunca te pegaré,_ le había dicho él.

Y Combeferre nunca, jamás, podría hacerle daño, porque no había en el mundo criatura más bondadosa, más dulce, y maldito fuera si alguna vez lo hacía sufrir.

Courfeyrac pasó semanas sin hablar con su padre. Sólo él sabía entonces lo profundamente que lo había herido ver rota la promesa que había hecho a Combeferre: la de cuidarlo y protegerlo. Aquella noche renovó su promesa, la selló con una ofrenda de cerezas, y la mantuvo ya siempre.

Aparentemente, nada llegó a cambiar entre ellos. Aparentemente. Porque aunque el amor, el amor verdadero, sea un palacio de arena que se construye grano a grano, minuto a minuto, hay momentos y hay gestos que son verdaderas piedras. Esas piedras son los cimientos, echan raíces, y aunque el tiempo cruel y el viento feroz derriben las torres con su fuerza inexorable, los cimientos perduran eternamente.

•••

Pasaron los años. Pasaron en un suspiro para Roma, que era ya vieja, y despacio para ellos, que eran tan jóvenes.

Corría el año 63 a.C. cuando el patricio volvió a asumir el mando de la Decimoprimera y marchó a las Galias, de donde una herida de guerra lo obligaría a regresar prematuramente apenas un año después. Aunque la flecha bárbara no había llegado a perforarle el pulmón, aquella herida nunca sanaría completamente. Poco después de su regreso a Roma y apenas recuperado de lo peor de su convalecencia, el patricio tomó una nueva esposa, de la que se divorciaría dos años después sin que ella le hubiese dado hijos.

Mientras tanto, Combeferre creció y aprendió. Entendió que en la vida, la mayoría de las cosas importantes suceden dos veces: la primera es cuando ocurren; la segunda, cuando uno las comprende. Comprendió algunas cosas, y así maduró.

El día que cumplió dieciséis años y fue hombre, su señor le hizo dos regalos: su permiso para salir solo y su autorización para disponer de su biblioteca. También le dio algún dinero extra, probablemente pensando que ya era tiempo de que conociese mujer. Combeferre lo gastó en medicinas y en pan para sus antiguos vecinos. Visitó también a un hombre al que no había olvidado, porque aquella era una de las cosas que al crecer había comprendido: que sobre su vida había pendido la amenaza de un destino atroz que su amo le había evitado, pero que antes que con él, estaba en deuda con quien lo había vendido, perdiendo dinero, a un hombre mejor. Combeferre fue a ver al prestamista y le dio las gracias.

Combeferre siguió visitando el Aventino cuando se lo permitían sus obligaciones, y cuando Courfeyrac creció, muchas veces lo acompañaba. Visitaban a los enfermos y enseñaban a los niños y a leer, y con su propio dinero Courfeyrac compraba las medicinas que aquellas gentes no podían permitirse. Cuando aquellas familias agradecidas los invitaban a compartir con ellos su vino y su pan, los dos muchachos se sentaban juntos a la mesa como hermanos y como iguales.

Combeferre vio cómo aquel niño dulce y de buen corazón se convertía ante sus ojos en un muchacho encantador. Courfeyrac creció valeroso como Aquiles y sagaz como Ulises, inteligente y seguro de sí mismo. Desarrolló un carácter magnético, cargado de fuerza y de carisma que encendía corazones y almas, y una belleza que encandilaba por igual a hombres y mujeres. Y aun, todos sus dones divinos no eran nada en comparación con el don más maravilloso que poseía: el de ser terrible y absolutamente humano.

Al crecer ambos, se ensanchó inevitablemente el abismo que los separaba. Ya no tenían excusa para comportarse inapropiadamente en público, y hubieron de cuidar las formas. Era todo cuestión de forma porque en el fondo, el vínculo que los unía era cada día más fuerte. No era ningún secreto, pues en la casa todos encontraban natural que, siendo los dos parecidos en edad y coexistiendo durante años bajo el mismo techo, se hubieran forjado lazos de amistad. El patricio había descubierto en Combeferre a un pensador y a un estratega, valoraba sus opiniones, y por muchos motivos no veía con malos ojos la influencia que aquel joven razonable y sensato pudiera ejercer sobre su hijo.

Así que los muchachos salían juntos a la calle, iban al teatro, se sentaban juntos a leer o a charlar en el jardín y hasta se bañaban juntos muchas veces. Había límites como los hay en todo, pero como no habían transgredido ninguno importante, a nadie preocupaba lo que hicieran.

Saben los dioses cuánto se equivocaban, porque así de caprichoso es el destino y porque si algo había en sus naturalezas, era el no dejar nada a medias. Lo que está predestinado, tarde o temprano ha de suceder.

Sucedió una noche de verano. Courfeyrac tenía diecisiete años y Combeferre iba a cumplir veintiuno. Regresaban los dos de un teatrillo viejo que frecuentaba la plebe, atravesando callejones angostos y charlando en voz baja cuando, al doblar una esquina, oyeron gritar a lo lejos:

―¡ALTO! ¡CUIDADO, CUIDADO!

Dos formas encapuchadas salieron de la nada como sombras y se les echaron encima. La primera empujó a Courfeyrac contra la pared y pasó de largo como una flecha, y la segunda chocó aparatosamente contra Combeferre y casi cayó al suelo. Combeferre lo sujetó por puro instinto y cuando el brusco tirón arrancó la capucha del fugitivo, reveló una cascada de rizos dorados como el sol...

Y los ojos más azules que Combeferre había visto.

_Una mujer,_ pensó Combeferre... antes de comprender que era un muchacho extranjero bello como Apolo...

―¡PRENDEDLOS! ¡DETENEDLOS! ―gritaba la patrulla que les pisaba los talones―. ¡DETENLO, CIUDADANO!

Combeferre no supo por qué lo soltó. Tampoco supo por qué él no se defendió, ya que después sabría que iba armado. Sus manos, simplemente, se abrieron y lo dejaron ir.

Y aquello le salvó la vida porque, en el instante en que los dos se separaron, una flecha dirigida a Combeferre pasó silbando entre ellos y se perdió en la noche.

La otra figura estaba de pie sobre un muro, el arco tenso y otra flecha preparada. El joven extranjero dio un paso atrás mirando a Combeferre..., se giró y echó a correr, y su compañero no bajó la guardia hasta le hubo dado alcance. Saltaron el muro ágiles como gatos, silenciosos como espectros, y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Combeferre buscó rápidamente a Courfeyrac, pero en ese momento la patrulla que los perseguía pasó interponiéndose. El que corría el último se detuvo frente a Combeferre y, sin mediar palabra, le cruzó la cara de una bofetada.

―¡Perro! ¡Se te ha dado una orden, escoria!

Diciendo aquello el soldado se tambaleó hacia atrás y su nariz crujió bajo los nudillos de Courfeyrac. Su casco cayó rodando al suelo.

―¡Cómo te atreves, miserable! ―gritó Courfeyrac fuera de sí.

El soldado, que se cubría la nariz con la sangre chorreando entre sus dedos, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al comprender que acababa de golpear al esclavo de un patricio.

―Perdón, señor, os pido perdón ―dijo cuadrándose como pudo―. No podía saber que era vuestro, no os había...

―Fuera de aquí ―siseó Courfeyrac conteniéndose para no golpearlo de nuevo―. Ve y cumple con tu deber, cobarde. Desaparece de mi vista o haré que te arresten.

El soldado saludó y se fue a toda prisa. Escupiendo una maldición, Courfeyrac se giró hacia su amigo y cubrió con su mano su mejilla.

―Lo lamento, cuánto lo lamento... ―dijo con profundo pesar―. Perdóname, no lo he visto venir.

―No es nada...

―¡No, no digas eso! Ese cobarde te ha insultado, ¡te ha pegado! Y yo no...

No supo Courfeyrac que en el corazón de Combeferre no había sitio ya para la ofensa, no advirtió que en sus ojos sólo había admiración y orgullo, y lo que sucedió en ese momento lo cogió totalmente desprevenido.

Combeferre tomó su mano, la que él tenía en su mejilla, y posó en ella sus labios...

...deteniendo por completo el corazón de Courfeyrac.

―Gracias ―fue lo único que Combeferre le dijo.

En la vida, la mayoría de las cosas importantes suceden dos veces. Lo que había venido sucediendo a lo largo de toda una vida, en aquel momento, en aquel lugar, Courfeyrac lo comprendió.

Sucedió algo más aquella noche, algo importante, algo predestinado cuyas consecuencias aun estaban muy lejos de comprender.

Pero lo que había de suceder, sucedió allí. Ya había sucedido.


End file.
